Blue Jay
by imaninja41
Summary: What happens when Kimberley Mathilda's life comes crashing down, and Bruce Wayne feels responsible? He sends Jason Todd to make her feel like she's not alone! However, what none of them counted on, was a new hero in town, and unexpected romantic feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Her life was never going to be the same. Her father's body that was being hoisted onto the stretcher made that fact clear. Her mother was climbing into the ambulance along side him as they lifted him into the back of the vehicle. Her mother looked over the shoulder at her, and said, something to a policeman, gesturing to her. 

She didn't pay attention as the policeman directed her into the backseat of his car, and drove after the ambulance. The only thing she could think about was how of all the people for this to happen to, her father was one of the last people who deserved it. 

Her father had been, and still was, the best aim she had ever seen. He was also the greatest man she had ever known. He could take a Colt 45 apart blind folded, she had watched him do it once. He could then put it back together... not blindfolded, but pretty fast. He used to be a soldier too, a marine. He would often make jokes about being a jarhead, she often joked about being an army brat at school. 

Her father wasn't a marine anymore thought, instead of firing a weapon at the enemy, he dusted them off, and put them on shelves after putting a price tag on them. 

He had a lot of customers, some of them not to honest, and some of them just trouble. Her fathers weapon shop was in the slums of Gotham, so of course he had more than his fair share of criminals. However, her father stood firm. No weapons license, no weapons. 

That didn't stop people who worked for two-face, who had easy access to fake ID's and licenses. 

Her mother was a different story entirely. She was a gymnast, she taught a small class to anyone who was interested. Adults, teenagers, children, all of them. She didn't get much pay, but it was something she liked doing. She taught her too. She had inherited her mother's natural balance, and her superior flexibility. 

They had a happy life together. The girl loved learning gymnastics from her mother, and all about weapons from her father. When she got older, she wanted to take over her father's weapon shop. She already knew enough about weapons to be able to handle a fight between thugs. She wanted to make sure other people had weapon to be able to handle a fight between thugs too. 

Then, disaster happened in the life of Kimberly Mathilda. 

FLASHBACK, KIMBERLEY'S POINT OF VEIW:

I smiled as I came home from school, walking into my dad's weapon's shop. "Hey dad." I said. 

He smiled at me from behind the counter, "Hey Kimmy, how was school?" 

"OK I guess." I said, shrugging. I stood across from him on the other side of the counter, "Anything new come in today?" 

He smiled at me, and reached behind the counter, he knew how much I liked new weapons, and learning to use them. "Friends of mine found these after Batman stopped a bank robbery, thought I'd be interested. Well, I'm not, but I know your just itching to figure out these ones."

He pulled out a card board box, and handed it to me, I pulled the lid off, and gasped at what was inside. There were about five Batarangs in the box. "Whoa! how did he get these?"

"After Batman stopped the robbery, he found the Batarangs he had used. Instead of handing them over to the police, he sent them to me." He answered.

I took one out, and held it up to the light, inspecting it. "Pop Quiz." Dad said, "tell me about the Batarang."

"Well, it's light enough to throw, making it a great form of a throwing knife, but it's solid to, it can be used in a knife fight and it would hold it's own." I analyzed.

"Good job, now let's see you hit that bulls eye over there." He gestured to the target we had handing up on the wall. Dad always tested the new equipment before he sold it, so he had hung a target on the wall for testing. Actually, I think it's just because Dad loves throwing stuff at red circles, but I could be wrong. 

I turned towards the target, and tossed the batarang up and down a few times, trying to get the feel of it. I smiled once I had, and then gripped one end in between two fingers, and then projected it at the target. A *clunk* was heard as it hit dead center. 

I turned to Dad smiling, he chuckled, "Well, I'd say you could give Robin a run for his money Kim." 

I chuckled, "I really doubt that." 

"Oh really?" asked my mother as she came in from the back. "Why do you say that?" 

"Because, he's a kick butt black belt, scratch that, the dude's a freaking' ninja!" I said,

flailing my arms out. 

Dad chuckled, "You could just flip right over him, like you do on the balance beam couldn't you?" 

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't get a chance Dad! His batarang would take me out before I even took three steps." 

"Your pretty good at dodging my knives when I throw them at you." Dad argued. 

Mom gasped, "What?" 

"Don't worry!" I shouted quickly, "He uses the show knives, the ones that don't have an edge." 

"Why?" She asked, calming down. 

"Well, incase she ever needs to defend herself, I don't want our kid to be killed to easily, actually, I don't want her to be killed at all." He said, chuckling. 

"Anyway!" I interrupted, "I guess I might actually stand a small chance, but if it get's hand to hand, I'm dead." 

Dad chuckled, "Whatever you say Kim." 

Mom suddenly grabbed my wrist, and peeled my sleeve back, revealing several bruises, "What happened Kim?" she said, freaking out. 

"Well... I got into a small fight on the way home." I mumbled. 

"Over what?" Asked Dad, walking over to the target and pulling the batarang down. 

"I beat a boy at one on one basket ball, and because he lost to a girl, he lost his pride, on the way home, he decided to try and get it back by beating me up." I explained. 

Mom gasped, "what?" 

Dad took the box of batarangs from me, and put the one he had retrieved back in, before closing it. "Did you hit him back?" 

"Yeah, I broke his nose. Then they all got really scared." I said. 

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "My daughter's a scrapper!" 

"George!" Mom protested, "We don't encourage violence in this house." 

"Your right honey, I'm sorry." Dad said, Mom turned around to dust off a shelf, and Dad high fived me, and mouthed, 'good job!' 

Mom went into the back, and dad sat behind the counter, "Kim, I'm having an important customer come by tonight, I thought since it is Friday night, you might want to stay up and meat him." 

"Who is he?" I asked. 

"He's a man that needs me to give him some information on one of my customers that might have bought a weapon from me with a fake license." Dad answered. 

"He's a cop?" I asked, excited. 

"No," Dad said, chuckling. "but your close, here's a hint, his name starts with B." 

I thought a long time "I got nothing." 

"B...A...T...M-" 

"BATMAN!" I shouted, jumping a little. 

Dad laughed, "Yep, me and your mom found him right were your standing last night, at first I was a little spooked, but then he explained he needed my help with a case. So over the week, I contacted my old client, told him that I mixed up his order, and asked him to fill out some forms so I could find it. He did. Now, Batman's going to come for the information he gave me on the forms." 

"But he could have just lied and wrote something completely false on the paper, right?" I asked.

"True, but the information isn't what he's after, it's his handwriting, and the DNA he left on the pen and paper." Dad said triumphantly. 

"How, your just as slick as the Caped Crusader himself Dad!" I said. "I was wondering..." 

"Yes?" 

"Do we get to wear costumes?" 

LATER THAT NIGHT: 

Me and dad sat up, in regular clothes, much to my disappointment, waiting for the caped crusaders to walk in the door, until they finally did. My heart must have given out when I saw Batman pull up in the bat mobile, and walk up to the store, Robin at his side. 

They looked even cooler in real life than on the TV! Batman said, "Good evening George..." He trailed off as he saw me sitting on the counter. Robin looked at me too, he was younger than I'd thought he'd be. 

He was a little taller than me, black hair, and he was really, really, really cute... really cute. His costume had changed over the years, instead of the small green shorts, he had red pants. He looked about my age, sixteen.

Batman turned back to me dad, aggravation clear in his eyes, "I did say not to tell anyone about this."

Dad rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... I-"

"He didn't tell me." I interrupted, trying not to make it look like Dad hadn't listed to Batman, "I figured it out. He left the evidence he gathered out on the counter, and I... well, you get the picture." 

Dad shot me a grateful look, one that I'm sure Batman didn't miss. However, he let the matter drop, "Did you get it?" 

"Sure did," Dad said happily, "He never suspected a thing, just signed the papers, and left. Leaving me with the pen with his DNA on it." 

Dad went to get the box with everything in it, and I looked back to Robin to see he was still looking at me. He didn't seem fazed that I had caught him looking at all. "So, your his... kid?" 

"Yep, why?" 

"You don't look much like him." he said, rubbing the back of his head. 

"I take after my mother in the looks department, however, I do take after him in the weapon skills department." I said, smiling proudly.

Robin gave a short laugh, "Yeah right! I bet you can't even hit that target over there." He said, jabbing his thumb at the wall where the target rested. 

"I'll take that bet, what weapon do you want me to use?" I asked, confidently. 

"Don't you want to pick out the weapon your best at using?" He asked, a little confused, "Wouldn't it give you a better chance at winning?" 

"Dude, any weapon in this shop that you pick, I'll be able to hit that target dead center with. That in mind, just pick the weapon already." I said, sliding down from the counter and crossing my arms. I had to look up at him, which aggravated me to no end. 

He looked around the shop, then smirked, and pulled out a batarang, "Hit it with this." He said, holding it out to me. 

I shook my head, and pulled the box of batarangs from behind the counter, "I've got my own, thanks." 

I pulled off the lid, and took one out. His eyes widened "how did you-" 

"Trademark secret." I said, silencing him. I turned to the target, and shot the batarang at the target, Robin's mouth fell open at the bulls eye. "Shocked?" I asked, teasing. 

"How long did it take you to learn that?" He asked, looking at me. 

"To throw a batarang?" he nodded, "Less than a minute, no joke." 

He raised an eyebrow, and I continued, "They don't differ much in use from the normal throwing knifes i use here in the shop. I've been using those since I was eight." 

"Your dad let you play with knives when you were eight?" He asked, skeptical. 

"Let me? He was the one who taught me! You should have seen his face when I hit my first bulls eye, he was more excited than me. He started calling all his friends, bragging about it to any of his customers who'd listen, it was the most embarrassing week of my life." I complained, retrieving the batarang, and dropping it in the box. 

Robin laughed, "I'll bet it was. Wait... it lasted for a week?" 

"Yep." 

"Did not!" protested dad, who finally found the box and brought it out. He handed it to Batman, who hadn't said a word. Dad turned to Robin "It... lasted six days." 

We both laughed at that. Batman cleared his throat, "We should get going, thank you for this George." 

"No problem, you've been keeping everyone in Gotham safe for years, it's about time we started helping." Dad said, I nodded. 

Batman turned to leave, and Robin started to follow, then looked over his shoulder, and gave me a wink. I couldn't help but blush a little at that. That's when I noticed it, he had

green eyes. 

FLASHBACK ENDS, KIMBERLEY'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I slowly got out of the car as the policeman parked in front of the hospital and just stood off to the side as they rolled my father into the hospital. I waited half an hour after they had gone in to follow. I asked the nurse where they had taken him, and she gave me the number, giving me a pity filled glance. 

I ignored it, I didn't need anyone's pity. I walked to the room, and slowly opend the door. Dad was lying in bed, his head bandaged, an IV in his arm, and he was hooked up to a heart monitor. 

I sat outside of his room, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell me what was going on, or for Mom to come out and tell me what was going on. 

The door opened as they both came out, and I stood up Mom stood next to me, facing the doctor. "What's going on?" She asked, apparently being in the room hadn't let her know what happened. 

"Well... he took a blow to the head, and is cause a mild concussion." he said, "He's in a coma... it's unclear when, or if he'll wake up. If he does wake up, then he might suffer memory loss, he might not be able to speak very clearly because there damage to the area of his brain that deals with speech. He probably won't be able to leave the hospital for six months, even after he wakes up, if he does at all." 

Mom put her face in her hands, and I asked, "Why do you keep saying if he'll wake up? He's going to wake up." 

"Well, the possibility of him not waking up is about forty percent." He said. 

Mom choked a little, and I could tell she was trying really hard not to cry. 

"Yeah, well you don't know my dad." I sassed. 

"Young lady, I know that your father might be-" 

"No, no might be's Doctor." I said, crossing my arms, "My father was a marine, he's the toughest man I've ever known, and if I know one thing on God's green Earth, I know that My father doesn't go down that easily, if anyone can get through that, it's him." 

Mom put a hand on my shoulder, "Kim, just stop... please." 

I raised an eyebrow at her, before glaring, "You think he's not going to wake up too, don't you?" I accused. What was wrong with her, she knew Dad longer than me, she should know he didn't go down that easily. 

"Kimberley, I don't know if he's going to wake up." She said. 

The doctor said, "Now that we have him stabilized, I had the nurse look into your insurance, you don't have to coverage to afford this-" 

"Then I'll take care of it." came a voice, I looked over my shoulder to see Bruce Wayne himself walk up, looking at the doctor. 

Mom stared at him, tears ran out of her eyes "You will?" 

He nodded, "Your husband seems like a nice man, I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't do something. Don't worry about the price, I'll make sure that your husband get's the best treatment we have, and it won't cost you a penny. Neither will the therapy _when_ he wakes up." 

I looked at him for a minute, then turned back to the doctor, "are we allowed to go in?" 

He nodded, and me and mom walked in. Mom stood over at the wall, wiping her eyes, and putting on a brave face. I sat down in the chair next to the bed, and wrapped my hand around Dad's. 

I just sat there for about thirty minutes, before saying really low so that no one would hear, "Dad, you've got to wake up. Someone's questioning that your going to pull through, and I know more than anyone that you've been through more than this. Please... wake up." 

I gave his hand a squeeze, and then I was about to get up, when his eyes fluttered open, and he looked at me. 

"Dad." I breathed, Mom walked over next to me, and Dad smiled. 

"Bear." He said. 

"What...?" I asked. 

The doctor came in, and said, "Don't ask him to talk, what he needs right now is to rest, you two should probably go home." 

Mom bit her lip, I knew what she was thinking, she wanted to stay with dad, but Someone needed to go home, watch the shop tomorrow... open the shop tomorrow even. 

"I'll go home mom." I said. "You can stay here with Dad. I'll open up the shop tomorrow, and after hours are over I'll head over here in your car." 

"Do you have a way to get home?" She asked, worried. We both had gotten rides here, I could get here tomorrow no problem, but getting home tonight would be a struggle. 

"... Well... no-" 

"I'll drive her." came Bruce Wayne's voice. he had walked into the room too apparently.

"Thanks." I mumbled, said goodbye to Mom and Dad, then followed Bruce Wayne as he lead me to his car. 

He slowly drove me home, and I climbed out of his car in silence. I walked up to the front door, and took my key out of my pocket, putting it in the lock, and walking in, locking it behind me as Bruce drove away. 

I walked through the small living area, before getting to my room, and curling up on my bed, hoping against hope that this was all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning, and slowly walked downstairs I glanced at the clock, and sighed, before unlocking the front door, and changing the closed sign to open.

I walked to the counter, and remembered what had happened last night that put my dad in the hospital.

FLASHBACK, KEMBERLEY'S POINT OF VEIW:

I smiled a I got home from school, walking up to the weapon store, and going in, "Dad, I'm ho-"

I cut myself off as I saw what was going on. A huge thug guy stood over my Dad, holding a baseball bat, and then hit him over the head with it. I screamed as dad went limp.

The thug turned to me, and my back pack fell to the ground, as I took it all in. It was almost like time stopped, I could see everything clearly, and know exactly what happened.

THe thug was looking pretty beat up, scratches and bruises all over him. My dad must have beat him up really good, because he was panting hard.

My dad barley had any marks on him except for the lump on his head form the bat, meaning the thug had probably only got that one hit with the bat. Unfortunately, one hit was all it took.

Rage built up inside me once it sank in, and I screamed, charging at the goon. I sent a right cross at his face, and he grabbed my fist, throwing me across the room. My arm throbbed, but I ignored it as I jumped up, and then ran at him again, this time I faked a right uppercut, and cork screw kicked his knee. There was a sickening crack as it snapped out of place.

He howled in pain, falling to the floor. I grabbed the nearest weapon on the shelf, which just happened to be a Co2 tranquilizer pistol. I shot with barely a glance, and the dart embedded itself in his neck.

He flopped to the ground, and I ran to my father, I checked his pulse, and gasped in relief at the small, steady throb in his wrist. I immediately ran to the phone, and dialed 911.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

I waited until hours where over, then I walked over to the hospital. It was only a few blocks, and I would have walked home last night, but it was dark, and Gotham was really dangerous at night. I parked and walked up to his room. I opened the door, and saw Dad lying in bed, awake, and Mom sitting next to him. The Doctor stood off to the side, just watching. He smiled when he saw me, "Bear." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"He doesn't really know what he's saying right now Kimberley. His head took a big blow, his speech will be mixed up for awhile." The Doctor said.

Dad smiled, sitting up in bed. "Bear." he said again.

Then it hit me, when i was little my dad used to call me Kimmy bear, because he wanted to name me Claire, and call me Claire Bear but Mom said no. I smiled, "Yeah Dad, I'm here."

"Did sign?" He asked, as Mom slowly pushed him back down on the bed.

I thought for a minute, and I realized he was talking about the open/closed sign on the shop door. Dad was asking if I had opened the shop today "Yeah, I opened the shop. A few customers came by, and we made one hundred and sixty-six bucks."

Mom raised her eye brows, "Kimmy?"

"When he said 'Did sign', he meant to open/closed sign on the shop window." I said. "He was asking me if I opened up the shop today."

Dad nodded.

The doctor cleared his throat, and said, "I'm going to have to take an X-ray of his skull. Ma'am, you can stay but your daughter will have to leave."

I shrugged, and walked out into the hallway. I bumped into somebody, and I looked upto see Bruce Wayne.

"Hello Kimberley, I was just going to check in on your Father, is he doing OK?" Bruce asked.

"He's got a problem with talking, but as far as I know, he's going to be OK." I said.

He nodded, and we both just stood in silence for awhile. "So is your family doing OK?"

"It's only been a day Mr. Wayne, it's kind of hard to tell." I said. He nodded.

After awhile, the doctor came out, and said I could go in. I thanked Bruce for paying for everything, and walked in. Dad smiled at me, but he didn't talk anymore. After awhile, I tried to convince my Mom to come home and sleep, but she said no, she needed to stay here, and someone needed to open the weapon shop in the morning. It couldn't be her, because she didn't know the first thing about that stuff. I sighed, defeated, and walked out to the parking lot to drive home.

BRUCE WAYNE'S POINT OF VEIW:

I watched as Kimberley went home, and then looked back at the room her father was in. "Hey Bruce." said Jason as he walked up to me. "How are they doing?"

"Alright for now," I said, "but I'm worried about the girl."

"Why the girl?" He asked.

"She's going to be alone a lot now, with her Mom at the hospital with her Dad. She has to stay at home because of the weapon shop. I've been thinking, what she needs right now, is a friend, and she doesn't seem to have any." I said.

He shrugged, "Ok, I guess I could... hang out with her for awhile."

He walked off, and I muttered under my breath, "Besides, Robin and her seemed to get along just fine." I hadn't missed the wink Jason had given Kimberley.

KIMBERLEY'S POINT OF VEIW:

I walked out of the hospital's front door, and walked across the parking lot. It was already dark out, and I was starting to have second thoughts about heading home, when someone shouted, "Hey wait up!"

I turned around to see a teenage boy with black hair about my height running over to me. He stopped right in front of me, "Hey, want me to walk you home?" He asked, with a dazzling smile that I bet most girls fell for right away.

Normally, I would have said sure, and let him walk me home. Smile at him, talk to him about stuff that doesn't matter, flirt with him a little, but I didn't feel like my normal self. I wasn't really in the mood for boys right now, especially not a cocky pretty boy who probably went through girlfriends like a model goes through weight loss pills.

I turned away, and started walking home, "no."

I could practically hear him deflate, and I couldn't help but smile a little as I walked away.

He jogged up next to me, "Come on, Gotham's dangerous at night, probably safer to go home with some."

"You going to have to walk back in the dark." I said, "Either way one of us winds up taking that risk."

"Well, I can handle myself." he stated.

"And your saying I can't?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Well, I wouldn't know you enough to say that." He said, smiling again.

"I guess not." I said, and just gave up trying to get him to leave me alone as we walked home.

When we got there, I unlocked the door, and looked ove rmy shoulder at him, "Thanks for walking me home."

He nodded, "Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

I thought for a minute, "I hang out here all day. Drop by... whenever."

He nodded, and walked back to the hospital, and I walked in, shutting the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months since Dad had been in the hospital. He had started his recovery therapy, and he was doing really good. Every time i see him take a step, or try to talk, I see pain in his eyes, he hated the fact he was causing the family all this trouble. I didn't tell Mom that, it would only hurt her more. Mom came home every few days to sleep, eat, and then head back to the hospital. It wasn't healthy, but she was starting to spend more time at home, and less time at the hospital.

The business was going just like it normally did, making about two hundred bucks a day. More on busy days. Like today.

The store had about ten people total in here, not including me, or Jason. He had been coming by a lot, we'd talk about random things, he'd tell me funny stories from his school. I'd tell him funny stories from work, people who came in here looking for a knife, or a gun, and couldn't even tell the difference between a Colt 45 and a backside 45.

But back to the present time. I sighed as the man said "I'm telling you, this isn't the right gun!"

I groaned, "Sir, you asked me for a PC-USB, this is a PC-USB. Now, please just buy the gun, and get out already."

He growled, slammed the money down on the counter, and walked out. I snickered, "Does that mean I can keep the change?" I called after his car as he drove off.

Jason chuckled, and asked, "How do you put up with this crap?"

"A _huge_ load of practice and people skills that took me years to learn Jason." I answered, as the next guy came up.

"Do you have the correct AMO for this gun?" He asked, holding it up.

I looked at it, "Yeah, just got a couple packs of those in today sir." I pointed to an aisle, and he walked off, go to get some.

A few other guys came up, just buying knives. I rang them up, and they left. I sighed, finally.

Jason chuckled, "Patience wearing thin?" He asked.

"A little." I said, rubbing my forehead.

He smiled, sitting on the counter in front of me. He took my chin in his hand, "You know, you look really tired." He commented.

I groaned, "Thanks Jason, that's just what every girl wants to hear."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "No, I didn't mean it like that, I was just-"

"I get it Jason," I said. I leaned back in my chair. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh? Why not?" He asked.

Every time I closed my eyes I had a nightmare." I said.

"I see, and how long have you been having nightmares?" He asked.

"For about three months." I said.

"Ever since your Dad got hurt I assume?"

"Yep." I said, popping the P.

"What are they about?" He asked, leaning forward.

"It's only one." I said, frowning at the clock, "Every night, I'm running down the street, and something's chasing me, then I get to the weapon's shop, and I see my Dad on the floor again, only problem is. This time, he's not hurt... he's dead." I finished quietly.

He looked concerned. "Kim-"

I stood up, leaning close to his face, as if I was inspecting it. "You look really tired too Jason, haven't been sleeping very well I assume?"

"You assume correctly." He said, smiling.

"Nightmares?" I asked.

"No, I just can't sleep sometimes, so I just get up and wander around the ci- mansion." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. The phone rang, and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey kid, it's Ricky Shawn." Said a male voice on the other end, I smiled, Ricky was the guy in charge of my Dad's case. He was trying to figure out who sent the thug, but the guy wasn't talking, so he was doing heavy investigation.

"Hey Ricky, what's up? Any new leads?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually, we've got the guy." HE said triumphantly.

"Awesome! Ricky, you rock." I said.

"There's a problem though." He said, "this guy has enough money to stay out of jail, out of a trial even."

My heart sank, "So you can't get him?"

"I can't do anything kid. I'm sorry."

"But your a cop!" I protested.

"Yeah, a cop. I ain't no Batman kid." He said. I saw Jason stiffen on the counter, and I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"I understand Ricky, thanks for everything." I said.

"No problem, and if you and yer Ma ever need anything. just ask me, OK kid?" He asked.

"I'll keep that in mind Ricky." I said.

"Bye kid."

"Bye." I hung up, and turned back to Jason, who was deep in thought, "Jason?"

He looked up, "Huh?"

"What ya thinking' about?" I asked, plopping back down into the chair again.

"How unfair it is that the guy who sent the thug after your Dad isn't going to get arrested." He mumbled.

I nodded, "hey, how did you hear that?"

He looked up, "uh... the guy was... talking pretty loud."

"Oh, I didn't realize." I said.

We sat there for awhile, the last few customers found what they were looking for, and left. I looked at the clock, slowly letting the seconds tick by until I was about to go brain dead. I turned to Jason, who had been staring at me, "Want to see something cool?"

He perked up, "sure."

I reached under the counter he was sitting on, and pulled out a cardboard box. I set it on the counter, and said, "Go on, open it."

He raised an eyebrow, and opened the box, a smile crossed his face, and he reached in, and pulled out a batarang. "Where did you get these?"

"A friend of my Dad's found 'em after Batman and Robin stopped a bank robbery about three months back." I said, pulling one out, "He gave 'em to my Dad, and Dad didn't want 'em, so he gave 'em to me."

I turned to the target on the wall, and flicked the batarang at it. It hit dead center. Jason's eyes widened, but I saw a flicker in his eyes, something that told me he had seen this before. I was confused, how would he have seen that? I had never showed him before.

He turned to me, "That was pretty cool, can I try?"

"Sure." I said, pulling the batarang I had thrown down from the wall.

He picked one up, and held it in his hand, what I saw made my eyes go wide. He held the batarang like her had been using them for years, he didn't fumble, he didn't look unsure, he had confidence in his eyes.

I watched as he threw it to the target, and it missed. It hit the outer rim, nowhere close to the middle. I frowned, he had that shot, it was perfect. It didn't look like he missed, more like he didn't even aim at the center.

He shrugged, "Oh well." He took it down, and put it back in the box.

I shrugged, "yeah, it takes a lot of practice." Something was itching in the back of my head, but I pushed it away, I would figure this out later.

Jason saw I was deep in thought, so he said, "Hours are almost over, want to head over to the hospital?"

"... Yeah, sure."

I emptied the register into the safe, and followed Jason out, locking the door behind me. We walked to the hospital in silence, and reached my Dad's room. He was doing his therapy, so we had to wait outside.

Jason sat in the seat beside me, we both just waited for my Mom to come out and say we could come in. This had become a regular thing, Jason would come over around the time I opened up shop, and he would just hang out. After hours were over, me and him would head over to the hospital Bruce Wayne owned. Turns out, Bruce Wayne is his foster Dad. Me and him would stay there for a few hours, and then I would head back home before it got to dark. Jason would usually walk me there, but sometimes he would have to head

home with Bruce, it was funny, he always seemed more busy at night than he was during the day. Oh well.

Bruce came around the corner, and sat down next to me, "Hi Kim, how's your family doing?"

"Fine, Dad's getting better every day, Mom's sleeping more, Store is doing good." I said. "As soon as Dad gets out of the hospital, Mom can sleep more, we can keep the shop open longer, and Dad'll be happier, because he'll be around his weapons."

Bruce chuckled, "he really likes his weapon shop doesn't he?"

"I think it reminds him of his army days, he misses being a marine." I answered.

"Why was your dad in the army?" Jason asked, "And if he liked it so much, why did he stop?"

"He went in the army because he wanted to serve his country, he quit after five years because he met Mom. They got married, then I came along." I answered

Jason nodded, "Figured it was something like that."

"Oh, stop acting like you know everything." I said.

"Well, I might not know everything, but I'm pretty close." He bragged.

"Who do you think you are, Batman? The worlds greatest detective?" I asked, teasing.

Bruce chuckled at something, and Jason said, "Yeah, well I'm way to good looking to be Batman."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you mean your way to young to be Batman?"

"And how would you know how old Batman is?" He asked, jokingly, but there was something underneath his voice, something that didn't fit.

"I saw him once." I said.

"You've seen Batman?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Robin too." I said.

"I hear he's handsome." Jason said.

"You heard right." I said.

"What's he like?" He asked.

"Well, he's tall, black hair, green eyes, amazing green eyes." I said. "When he smiles, you can't help but smile back."

Jason chuckled, "Star struck."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

I snuck a glance at Bruce out of the corner of my eye, and saw that he was trying really hard not to laugh. I couldn't figure out why though.

Soon, Mom came out, and Me and Jason walked in, Jason stood of the the side, leaning on the wall like usual, while I sat on the chair next to Dad's bed. "hey Dad, what's up?"

He shrugged, "humpback lizard."

I raised an eyebrow, but I just figured he meant he was doing the same, but his therapy was rough, "you'll get through it Dad, and in three months you'll be back at home, in the weapon's shop again.'

He nodded, smiling. After awhile, I had to head home, Jason wanted to walk with me because of how dark it was, but him and Bruce had to leave, all Jason would say was, "Bruce has a meeting, he needs me to be there with him." I left it at that, I didn't see the point in questioning why he needed him when I knew he wasn't going to say anything more.

I walked to the weapons shop, and I couldn't stop thinking about what Ricky had said, "I'm not no Batman Kid." I sighed, no, Ricky was no Batman, actually, I was pretty sure that not even Batman would be able to put him in jail, and keep him in jail.

I had to face facts, the guy wasn't going to jail. 'the guy' was most likely my dad's client that had found out we helped Batman. No one would be able to put him in jail, every bad guy on the street would probably be to scared to kill him, and the police and Batman wouldn't kill him. So the only way to get back at him was to hit him where it hurt the most, his wallet.

I walked up the weapon shop, and fumbled with the keys, trying to unlock the door. Suddenly, someone grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back into a really firm grip. I gulped as I realized what was happening. Two thugs grabbed my arms, holding me in place, while the one who had pulled me into them was pulling out a knife, standing in front of me.

"So your the kid who called the cops after her Pop took down our buddy, huh?" He asked, holding the knife up.

"Nope, I took down your buddy, I'm guessing your boss is the guy who sent your buddy to wack my Dad?" I asked, rage building up inside me as I remembered what I had seen when the thug came to wack my Dad.

"Yep, now, we wanted to come after you the night you did it, unfortunately, our Boss thought it would be best to wait until your Pop was right enough in the head to understand that he's the one who sent us." He said. "Now, I think I've done enough waiting, say goodbye kid."

He swung the knife at my throat, and at the last moment, I kicked him in the face with my right foot, sending him onto his butt. I kick the one holding my right arm with my left foot, and hit him in the face, breaking his nose. Thank you Mother for Gymnast lessons. He let go, clutching his nose, and then I jabbed the last one with my now free am in the Adam's apple. He yelped, letting go, and clutched his throat.

The one with the knife jumped up again, running at me, trying to jam the knife into my chest. I grabbed his wrist, and twisted it, then side stepped, so i was behind him, and yanked his arm over his own shoulder, breaking the bone. He screamed, and I shoved him foreword, and he fell onto his face, unconscious from the pain.

I heard the second man get up behind me, and I quickly tried to remember how far away he had fallen. I heard him take three and a half steps foreword, and then flew into a spin kick which nailed him in the side of the head. He started to fall, and quick as a flash, I yanked the gun out of his belt, and then pointed it at the last guy, who staggered up.

"Go. Run like the cowardly thug you are, and tell your boss that _I'm_ the one who took out hid thug, a sixteen year old girl. Tell him that _I'm_ the one who just took down these pathetic losers, not my Dad, _me_. And you tell him to leave my family alone, or he'll wind up six feet under."

The thug took off down the road, and never looked back. I looked down at the two unconscious men at my feet, and let the gun drop to my side. I pulled out my cell phone, and for the second time in three months, called 911.


	4. Chapter 4

After the police took the thugs away, I begged them not to tell my parents, they agreed. I sighed, walking into the shop, and locking the door behind me. I sat down on the counter, and pulled out the box of Batarangs, and just kept tossing them at the target, getting bulls eye after bulls eye.

I wanted that scum bag to pay for what he did to my family. I knew the police wouldn't be able to get him, and neither would Batman. For some reason, that didn't disappoint me. Why? I thought a long time, continuously throwing the batarangs at the target, and then retrieving them. Then I understood, I didn't _want_ them to get him, _I_ wanted to get him, and get him good. I wanted to be the one to bring him down. I wanted to be the one to see the look on his face when he got out smarted by a sixteen year old.

I smiled at that thought, _'I can't really do that though'_ I thought. _'why not?'_ a little voice inside my head asked.

_'As weird as it is to be talking, well, thinking to myself like this, I'd get killed in two weeks!'_ I thought.

_'Stop underestimating yourself! Your agile, your fast, your a sure shot, your Dad taught you defense, and not just with weapons, he taught you everything he learned in the military. You know how to hold your own. So with all that, why is it impossible to do what you want to do?'_ Said the voice again.

I stopped, still holding the batarang in mid throw, I could actually do it, be a vigilant. I had enough training, I had the resources. I mean, hello, I was sitting right in the middle of a weapons shop. I wasn't the worlds greatest detective, but hey, who said you had to be a genius to be a vigilante? No one, that's who!

I smiled to myself at the fact that I could do something like this, but then I frowned again. Once I became a vigilante, what would I do? Stop muggings? Well, if I ever saw one, yeah. I wasn't just going to walk away. But what would be my main purpose, I knew it had to be something to do with the guy who ordered the attack on my Dad. I was going to make him pay for what he had done, and he was going to pay dearly. But how? Should I... kill him? No, absolutely not. My Dad was still alive, so I wasn't going to kill the guy for what he did, but I was going to make his life a living nightmare. I didn't know exactly how yet, but I was going to, that's for sure.

I smiled to myself, tomorrow, after hours where over, visits where made, and Jason was gone, the preparation would begin.

THE NEXT NIGHT:

I smiled at Jason as we stopped in front of the weapon shop, "Thanks for walking me home again Jason."

"No problem, hey, I heard that some thugs got the living crap beat out of them by a girl last night, funny right?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, must have been one tough girl." I said, chuckling too.

"Hey, who knows, maybe she's got the looks to match the bron." He said, looking thoughtful.

"Maybe." I said, turning back to the shop, "See you tomorrow Jason." I walked in, and shut the door behind me. I waited until he walked away, and then set to work.

I went in the back, and grabbed the box of spray paint guns, taking out the one with blue paint. I walked back to the counter, and set it down, and then walked down the aisles. I grabbed several items, and then walked back to the counter, sitting on it, legs crossed. I grabbed one of the items I had taken off the shelf, and tore it out of it's packaging, then grabbed the blue spray paint gun, and then started painting the item.

This went on for several hours, painting each item that I had gotten. After the painting was done, I carefully laid them down to dry. By then, it was about midnight, so I dragged myself upstairs to bed after throwing away the packaging from the items.

THE NEXT MORNING:

I woke up, and looked at my clock, it read 6:27, strange, you figured I would have slept later since I was up so late. I stood up, and walked downstairs, and smiled at the weapons laying on the counter, the one's I had painted last night. There was a blue mace gun, a blue butterfly knife, and blue Kris knife.

I had the basics down now, all I needed was the finishing touches. That would be the hard part, but I knew I could pull it off. I took all the weapons, and put them in the same box as the batarangs, and put it under the counter.

I needed fast transportation if I was going to actually do this, and I had just the ride in mind.

I walked down to the basement, and smiled at it, right there in the corner. My Dad's old motorcycle. It hadn't run in five years, and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to make it run again, but I could try. This had been sitting in the basement for years, and it was going to need some serious work.

I shrugged, grabbed my Dad's tool box, and set to work. Four hours later, The bike was finished, getting it out of the basement was going to be tough every night, but until my Dad was back home, most of my nights were going to be free, unless Mom came home to sleep, which was only about twice a week. After doing the math, I had about three months where I could get out five days a week. After those months were over, I would have to come up with a different way of doing this. Gotham had a lot of old abandoned warehouses, I could keep the bike there, and if Dad ever asked about his bike, I could just make some excuse that the bike must have been stolen one of the nights me and Mom where at the hospital.

I stepped back, admiring my work, the bike would run smoothly, I had fixed up the engine so it only made half as much noise as a normal one. All that was left was the paint job. I needed to get some stencils, or art lessons, but probably the first one. The paint job on this bike used to be the classic black background, with flames dancing across. Over time, the paint had faded and chipped, making it look like something rolled out of the junk yard.

I smiled, and got an electric sanding block, and pulled on goggles so nothing would get in my eyes. I turned the saner on, and started carefully removing the paint and rust that had gathered up over time. when I was about halfway done, someone said, "Wow, nice bike."

I turned off the saner, and looked up to see Jason, i smiled, pulling off the goggles, "Thanks, it was my Dad's old bike, it's been down here for about five years, and no one's even touched it."

He nodded, walking over, inspecting it, "Look's like some one replaced the oil pump, you hired some one?"

"Don't insult me, I did it myself." I said, putting the sanding block down along with the goggles.

"Wow." He said, smiling at me, "A girl who knows weapons, and motorcycles, I don't know what I did to deserve this," He looked up at the ceiling, "But thank you."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not the only girl who can fix a bike Jason, don't make it bigger than it really is."

He chuckled, "maybe, but your the first one I've ever met."

"Yeah, well I don't like to broadcast it." I said, walking upstairs to the shop, Jason followed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Guy's don't really like it when you know more about that kind of stuff than them, kind of repels them in a since." I explained, switching the sign to open.

He shrugged, "I don't mind girls who know that stuff, but just to clear the air, there's no way you know more about it than me."

I rolled my eyes, "What ever helps you sleep at night."

He gave me a small glare, then asked, "What's the engine capacity of a hub less Honda V4?"

I looked at him for awhile, before finally sighing, "You win."

He smiled, nodding in triumph. "Told ya."

I rolled my eyes, "don't rub it in."

He shrugged, "I enjoy victory, even if it's victory over a gi-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll show you just how good of a shot I've got Todd." I said, my hand resting on the nearest gun on the shelf.

He gulped, "OK, it doesn't matter if anyone's a girl or a boy, I admit it."

"Better." I said, walking to sit on the counter, "Besides, We both know I'm a better shot than you, and I know _way_ more about guns than you."

He thought for a moment, "yeah, I guess that's true."

I chuckled a little. "What's so funny?" Jason asked, sitting on the counter in front of me.

"It's just... a couple of days before my Dad got hurt, he brought home those batarangs, and when I hit a bulls eye with one, he said I could even give Robin a run for his money."

Jason chuckled too, "Probably you could."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Jason."

He raised an eyebrow, "Thanks for what?"

"Well, that was the first time a boy other than my Dad has commented on my ability to hold my own other than to say that I couldn't because I'm a girl." I said.

"Well, I'm honored to be the first one." He said, smiling. "You know your the first girl who's ever proven that she's better than me at something that actually matters."

"Well, what did all the other girls claim to be better at that didn't matter?" I asked.

"... dancing... singing... painting there own nails... braiding hair." he said slowly.

I raised an eyebrow, which quickly turned into a sly look, "How many of those did you try to prove wrong?"

"None!" He practically shouted.

I smirked, "Whatever help you sleep at night Jason."

After hours where over, and my visit was made to the hospital, Jason offered to walk me home, I refused. He was suspicious as to why I refused him, but didn't question it after I told him I just needed a little time alone.

As soon as I got home, I headed down to the basement, taking the spray paint guns with me. After about three hours, I had a design to write home about.

I put the air brushes away, and then headed upstairs to the shop. I got on my families computer, and got on E-bay, browsing for items that would help my plan.

Within a few clicks of the mouse, I had everything I needed. Tomorrow night, I would make my first patrol on Gotham city. Hopefully not the last one, considering all the time I put into preparing, I would be angry if I got killed the first night.


	5. Chapter 5

I smiled as Jason walked me home again, he smiled back at me, "Goodnight Jason."

"Night Kim." He turned around to start walking away, but then turned back around, and held something up in front of my face. Two tickets to Bullet For My Valentine. "I remembered you said you liked them."

I smiled, "Are you asking me to go with you?"

He nodded, "And... I don't mean as... friends."

My eyes widened, "You... want to... start... dating?" I asked.

He nodded, "I mean, if you want to."

I smiled, "I think I could suffer through it."

He saw I was teasing, "Am I that bad?"

"Pretty much." I said. "But I like you just the way you are."

I walked back into the shop, and he called after me, "I'll pick you up at eight."

I smiled, "See you then." I closed the door, and he walked away. I did not miss the goofy grin he had on his face though.

I walked over to the counter, and pulled out the box that had come in the package that had come in this morning. I set it down on the counter, and then pulled out the box of batarangs, and the three weapons from last night. I had spent the morning twiddling with a grappling gun, and I had finished it, and painted it blue also. I had painted the batarangs to, until I found a way to make something a little more original to my logo.

I had painted my logo on all the weapons, and the bike to. My logo was the word blue jay, in sapphire blue, the tail of the 'y' trailed under the whole world, forming into a blue jay at the end, with talons extended and beak open, looking as fierce as a blue jay could.

I went down to the basement, and pushed the bike up the stairs, slowly. I pushed it to the front of the shop, right in front of the door, the new paint job gleamed in the moonlight, making it look brand new. I turned back to the weapons on the counter, and took the knife out of the box, opening the package with it to reveal several articles of clothing, including a mask. In the light of the moon, I took off my old Tee shirt and worn out jeans, and slipped into the new outfit. I folded my clothes up neatly, and put them into the side pouch on the bike. I put the weapons on my belt, along with a few smoke bombs I had ordered of Ebay, which were, surprise, blue. I had also gotten a slightly used police utility belt, and I filled it with the smoke bombs, pepper spray gun, butterfly knife, Kris knife, taser gun, tranquilizer blow gun, (folds up to be as small as a new pencil) and tranquilizer darts. All of them were blue.

I slipped on my jacket, and then the mask. I pushed the motorcycle out of the garage, and then pulled on the motorcycle helmet on, careful not to disturb the mask. Blue Jay logo is on the bike too, and helmet. (If you guys want to see her costume and pictures of her weapons and motorcycle and such, then click here and check 'em, out: .com/stories/18499180/blue-jay-a-jason-todd-love-story-5

I revved the engine, and for a moment, my reflection in the window of the shop caught my eye, I couldn't help but stare at how I looked. I looked like a bad to the bone motorcycle chick, I'm sure when I took the helmet off, I would look just like a vigilantly, considering my wardrobe.

I shot down the street, becoming a streak of blue and white. There was only one way to track down my father's client, the black mask, get a cowardly thug who worked for him to snitch on him. There was one place where you could find a thug about anytime of the day around here, in an alley way, probably one that has screams coming out of it.

I shot off the street, and into an empty alley. I parked the bike, and shoved the keys into my pocket, and pulled off the bike helmet, putting that in the side pouch along with my clothes from earlier. I made sure my mask was still in place, and then walked over to the fire escape, shimmying up the ladder like it was nothing until I was on the roof top.

I got a running start, and started leaping roof tops, silently tanking my mother for making me practice the long jump all those times. I was starting to feel like a real super hero, and that's when I heard it, the scream. I smirked, time to get down to business.

I jumped a few more roof tops, until I was standing right above the alley where the screams where coming from. A woman with her little kid were backing against the wall, the woman was trying to keep her child behind her as two huge men stalked towards her. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the little girl couldn't have been more than two, was there no humanity left in this city?

I growled, and my hand went to my belt, until I found what I was looking for, the blow

gun. I took it out, and loaded it quickly, and then put it to my lips, took a deep breath threw my nose, and then let out a huge puff of air, and watched as the small projectile embedded itself into the first thug's neck.

He let out a yelp, and then yanked it out, examined it, and then looked up to see my shadowy figure hovering on the roof above him. It was to dark to see me clearly, which is why I wasn't surprised when he said, "Oh crap, it's Batman, lets get out of here Tray!"

The second one, Tray I guess, said, "That ain't Batman you idiot, it's Robin."

I snickered, and folded the tranquilizer gun back up, putting it back on my belt. I dropped into the alley, I had planned this out already, I needed to disguise my voice, so I changed the tone a little, "Actually, there's a new hero in town."

The one I had hit with the tranquilizer suddenly dropped to the ground, man, those things worked fast. The other one pulled out a knife, "Your going to pay for that you little brat!"

He swung the knife at me, but I easily side stepped him, and then in one quick move, took out my pepper spray gun, and pulled the trigger on his ugly face. He choked, tumbling back, letting go of the knife. I put the pepper spray gun back, and then took my tranquilizer gun back out, and with another puff that shot a second dart into his neck, Tray laid still.

I smirked, "Good night kids, see you in the morning." I turned to the woman and child, "Nice night for getting jumped huh?"

The little girl hid behind her mother, and the woman , voice quivering, asked me, "Who are you?"

"The names Blue Jay, I'm new in town." I gave Tray a little nudge with my foot, he didn't stir.

The woman looked near tears, "Thank you... so much." she said.

"It was nothing, seriously, I've had harder times trying to paint a motorcycle." I said, it was true, painting the motorcycle had been difficult.

She looked at loss for words, so I said, "There a police station about three blocks that way, go make a report about these guys, will you?"

She nodded, gathering up her little girl in her arms, and quickly walking down the street. I turned to the thugs, and removed the darts, not being to gentle.

I knelled in front of the first one, who's name I didn't know. I grabbed him by his collar, and sat him up, and started slapping his cheek. After a few minutes, he started coming around. "Huh... Tray?" He asked, opening his eyes.

I leaned over him, putting on my most threatening glare. "No. Not Tray."

He started to scream, but I punched him in the face, and put my hand over his mouth, "Scream again and we'll see how many times I can get a knife thrown at someone until I miss and they die. Understand?"

He nodded, gulping, "Now, tell me where I can find the Black Mask."

"The Mask?" He exclaimed, "Your crazy kid! I don't work for him, I swear. Me and Tray was just-"

"Cornering a young woman and her child, yes, I saw that, rest assured they are now t a police station, which I'm pretty sure is where you'll be in a few minutes." I growled, "Now, you can either tell me where the Mask is, and you can serve your time in peace, or you can not tell me, and," I pulled my butterfly knife out of my pocket, spinning it around, and doing the wrist pattern Dad had taught me, "Your gong to lose a considerable amount of blood."

He yelped, "Ok, OK I'll talk! Just stop OK!"

I smirked, "Good."

"Look kid, just, don't call Batman down here, OK?" he begged, starting to lose it.

"Batman?" I asked, "what makes you think I know Batman?"

"Well, doesn't everyone like you get trained by him? Robin, Night wing, Batgirl, that's about it." He said, calming down.

"Look, just tell me where I can find him, scratch that everyone knows where he is. His huge office is known far and wide, I know where to find him, I want you to tell me where is the guy you answer to."

"What?" he asked weakly.

"I know how it works, the Mask has several people under him, and each of those people have a few more under them, and it goes on and on until it gets to the nobodies of the crime world, Also known as you." I said, shaking him a little.

"Ok, Ok, his name is Antonio Gokmartees, I don't know where he lives, but he calls all of us together every week on Friday for a meeting to report on what we've done. This week it was supposed to be at that old ware house on pier 52, around 10:45. That's all I know, I swear!" He almost shouted.

I let him go, and then planted my foot on his rib cage, pushing down hard, "If I have to break into prison just to drag your sorry bum out and ask you again, we'll do that target practice thing I was talking about earlier. got it?"

He nodded vigorously, and then I heard the sirens coming I smirked, and turned back to him, "Nighty night."

"What?" he asked, then saw me pull out my blow gun, "Wait, no! NO!" I shot him in the neck again, and held him down until he went still, and pulled it out, and climbed the fire escape to the roof tops again, and ran as fast as I could away from the alley, avoiding the police at all costs.

I landed back in the alley where my bike was, and I pulled the helmet back on, speeding off to the west side of town, crime was worse there than east side, I guess because Black Mask was organizing it all on the east, other than telling them hit it hard, fast, and constantly. I stopped a few more muggings and knife fights that night, until it was about three in the morning. I had to call it quits, so I parked in an alley, changed back into my civilian clothes, and put my costume into the side pouch. I was so glad tomorrow was Saturday, otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep in. I was going to half to sleeping so Mom would ask when I had bags under my eyes. I already had a few bruises and cuts from a few fights that I had to get close up in.

I was going to have to come up with a really good excuse for the cuts and bruises, or my parents would start asking. Oh well, I would come up with something later, for now, I needed sleep.

I hopped onto my bike, and drove to the shop, putting my costume and utility belt into the box where the batarangs used to be, which were now in a pouch on my belt. I hide the box in the basement, and then pushed the bike down there as well, and covered it with a tarp, I would have to find someway to cover up the bike, because Dad would see it sooner or later, I would just tell him that with him in the hospital, I had decided to fix up the bike for when he got back. I hid the helmet under an old flower pot with the box, and then went upstairs to the shop, locked the door, then went upstairs to go to my room and sleep, but didn't make it past the couch before I collapsed into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up on the couch, and heard someone say, "Kim, you know that's bad for your back right?"

I opened my eyes, and saw Mom leaning over me, "hey Mom." I sat up, and several knuckles cracked back into place.

Mom chuckled, "Check out what's on the news."

I turned to the TV, and saw a reporter interviewing the woman I had saved last night, in the alley with Tray and that other guy.

"Can you tell us a little more about the new vigilante?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, she was young, had short hair, it was so dark I didn't know what color it was, but I could tell that she wasn't inexperienced, she knew what she was doing." she answered.

"Did you catch her name?" He asked, pushing the microphone in her face.

"She said her name was Blue Jay, it made since to, she dressed all in blue and white, the only black in her was her gloves and mask." She said, "She saved my life, and my daughter's."

"Was she accompanied by the caped crusaders?" He asked.

"No, she was alone, but I could tell she was well trained, didn't fumble, knew what she was doing, Batman put a lot of effort into her." She said.

"Thank you, what's your name?"

"Victoria."

"Thank you Victoria." The reporter turned to the camera, "And that was the latest rescue of the new Blue Jay, Batman's new side kick."

The camera switched to a woman behind a desk who started talking about all the places I had been seen, but they had no photographic evidence, only oral reports, and only a few of them described the real me.

I ended up getting a little ticked off, I wasn't Batman's side kick, he didn't put any time into my training, because i had never met him. Mom changed the channel to a bunch of computer nerds who started arguing about Blue jay and what must have happened.

"There's not way she could have been that good, the reports where clearly exadurated." The first one said, pushing his glasses into place.

"Well that's not able to be proven until we have video evidence of her skills, but I personally believe Batman wouldn't have let her out of his sight until he was sure she could handle anything. With her size, I doubt her would have taken chances with her." A second one said.

I sat up, leaning foreword, this was getting good. It was weird watching people talk about me on the news, but they weren't exactly talking about me, they were talking about Blue Jay. Me and Blue Jay where worlds apart in my mind, there was a clear line between them.

A third one said, "she might not even be Batman's sidekick, she might be Robins, she looks young enough, how old is she, eleven?"

I glared at the TV, I was sixteen. I know I'm short, but surely the witnesses to my little rampage last night would had said that I was at least fifteen, how else would I be driving a motorcycle?

The first one spoke again, "actually, a camera caught her driving down the road, she's much older than that." The picture popped up on the screen behind them, Blue Jay riding on the motorcycle, her helmet on. I almost sighed in relief, if I hadn't been wearing that helmet, then Mom surely would have recognized me. The nerds kept talking until they all agreed that I was at least sixteen, and I wasn't Robin's side kick. They never reached an agreement on being Batman's side kick though, one said she was definitely his sidekick, another said they were partners, the last one said they might not even be affiliated in any way.

Mom turned the TV off, and i took the opportunity to say, "Mom, I'm... going out with Jason tonight, he's taking me to see a concert."

She looked up at me, and then smiled, "Well, I certainly approve, he seems like a gentleman, always walking you home every night, spending time with you everyday so your not alone, helping you in the store. Your going to have to ask your Father for permission thought, you understand that, right?"

"Of course Mom, I'm going to head over to the hospital this morning anyways." I got up, and changed into a clean shirt.

Mom asked, "What about breakfast?"

"I'll pick it up on the way to the hospital, I'll get Dad something too." I walked to the door.

"Do you need my car?" She asked.

I smiled, "Nope, you know dad's old motorcycle?"

She nodded, then gave me a warning look, "That old thing hasn't run in years Kimberley."

"I fixed it up Mom, I'll show you later." I ran downstairs into the shop, then into the basement, standing in front of the bike, frowning. I was going to have to cover up the Blue Jay Logo, on the bike and helmet but how? Then I got an idea, a sticker, a car sticker, but with nothing on it, just a plain blue car sticker big enough to cover the Blue Jay logo. I grabbed the bike helmet, and pushed the Bike upstairs without Mom noticing, and then drove over to a vehicle accessories store.

I ran in, bought the right ones, and got out, then covered up the logo on the bike and helmet with the stickers. I drove to McDonalds, and grabbed a couple breakfast burritos then drove to the hospital. I parked right below Dad's window, and then walked in.

I set a couple down on his tray, and we just sat there and ate. After wards, I said, "hey Dad, you remember your old bike?"

He nodded, and I continued, "I fixed her up." His whole face perked up, "You want to see it?"

He nodded, and I helped him to the window, and he looked down at it, He smiled at me, "Like Father like Daughter."

I nodded, "I inherited your grease monkey skills for sure dad, and your since of justice."

He smiled, and we didn't really say anything else until the end of the visit, when he turned on the TV, and he saw pictures of Blue Jay, he smiled, "Fighter."

I nodded, "According to the reports she was one tough girl."

Dad nodded, and turned to me, "Run good?" He asked.

I thought a moment, "yeah Dad, the bike runs great. Actually, better than ever."

He smiled, and I asked, "Dad. I've already spoken to Mom about this, and she gave her approval, you know Jason, the boy who comes in here when I visit, and walks me home?"

He nodded, but looked nervous, as if he already knew what I was going to ask, and didn't like it one bit. "Well, He asked me to go on a date with him, he's just going to take me to a concert, and then bring me home. Is it Ok with you if I start dating him?"

Dad thought a moment, then asked, "Talk to him?"

"Sure, you can talk to him." I said. "Next time he comes over You and him can talk."

He nodded, satisfied, and said, "You can go."

My eyes widened, and he smiled at me, "Practicing."

I smiled, "I can tell, I've got to get home, see you tomorrow dad." I kissed him on the cheek, and drove home.

Later that night, Jason picked me up in his car, and we drove towards the concert, "Did you here on the news about that new vigilante?" He asked.

"Yeah, she sounds like one tough bird huh?" I asked.

"More like a stupid one." He snorted.

I resisted the urge to glare at him, and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"For one thing, she's out there all on her own, with no back up. Who's going to save her when she gets kidnapped by penguin or scarecrow? No one, she's digging her own grave." He said.

"What do you mean no back up?" I asked, I was getting more and more confused about Jason, all these little things where adding up top something. "According to those nerds on TV she's Batman's new sidekick."

"Batman doesn't need a new side kick." He snapped, looking at me out of the corner of his eye, "Robin is all he needs. So if he didn't need another, then Blue Jay must not be affiliated with him."

As much as I wanted to be happy that finally some one understood that just because Blue Jay was a vigilante didn't mean she was with Batman, I still wanted to smack him for saying that about Blue Jay. I could take care of myself without Batman or Robin's help, and I wasn't going to be messing around with penguin or scarecrow, I was just after Black Mask. I didn't say anything else about Blue Jay, but instead changed the topic, "My Dad wants to talk to you next time you come to the hospital with me, I told him about this to ask his permission, and he said fine as long as you talk to him."

Jason smiled at me, "OK, so what song by Bullet For my Valentine is your favorite?"

"Your Betrayal, what about yours?" I asked

"To tell the truth, I've never heard any of their songs, I only got the tickets because you liked the band." He said, pulling into a parking lot in front of a big theater. "We're here."

We walked in, and I swear, I'm surprised I'm not deaf from that concert, but none the less I had a good time. Jason drove me home after the concert, and walked me up to the door.

"Good night Jason." I said.

Instead of saying good night like he normally would, he grabbed my hand, and leaned down, kissing my cheek, "Night Kim." He said, pulling away, and getting into his car, then driving off.

I couldn't help but stumble a little when I walked inside, then snapped myself out of it, and made sure my mother was asleep before pulling the stickers off the helmet and bike, putting on my costume, putting my civilian clothes in the side bag on the motorcycle, and then speeding off.

I parked the bike in an alley again, and realized that I really needed to find a headquarters of some kind, abandoned building, secret room, anything.

I climbed to the roof tops, and began jumping them, with each jump, the last kick off of the roof sent me soaring into the air, over the alleyways. That's when time seemed to stand still, when the air around me was rushing at my face, it felt almost like I couldn't breathe, but I knew I could, in fact, my breathing slowed down when I jumped, making it seem even more like time had stopped. Then I would land, and in force would send a shock through my ankles, but I ignored it as I ran again, and the jump started all over.

Finally, I heard a scream, several actually. I headed that way, and saw Killer Croc running out of a bank, holding several cases of money, and laughing evilly as bystanders screamed. I took out my grapple gun, fired it, and the swung down, making sure to fall at just the right time to plant my feet firmly on his shoulders, making him fall face down onto the road. Car's screeched out the way, and Killer Croc shoved me off, making me fall onto my back, and he grabbed my leg, and started swinging me around, then let go.

I twisted in the air, trying to see where I was going, and then hit a brick wall. I groaned, sliding down, as he approached, "Big mistake kiddy." He growled, lifting up his fist, then grabbed the collar of my jacket, and lifting me to his face "You might be able to take out nobody thugs, but against me, your doomed."

I grunted, and reached for something on my belt, I found it, grabbed it, and held it at the ready where Killer Croc couldn't see it.

"Say Good Night Blue Bird." He growled, lifting his hand up to hit me, I pulled the triger on my taser gun, and it hit him, making him shout, let me go, and fall to the ground.

"It's Blue Jay Killer Cricket." I growled, and took out my blow gun, and shot a tranquilizer into his neck. A few minutes later, the police showed up, just in time to see me jump away from the roof tops. The rest of the night I just stopped a few muggings and knife fights, before finally driving home, and hiding all evidence under the flower pot again, and falling asleep in my room.

I woke up the next morning, and walked into the living room, where Mom was talking on the phone, I waited until she was done, and asked, "What's up Mom?"

"Your Father can come home from the hospital early!" she exclaimed.

I was so happy, I didn't know what to say. I just broke out into a huge smiled, and said, "That's awesome Mom! is he coming home today?"

"Tonight, and he wants you to invite Jason over for dinner." She said, smiling broadly.

I nodded, "Sure, I'll ask him."

I walked downstairs to the weapon shop, and opened it up, sitting at the counter It hit me right then that with Dad home, I was going to have to get real sneaky with the whole Blue Jay thing.

After awhile, Jason came, sitting on the counter in front of me, "Hey Kim, what's up?"

"My Dad's coming home today!" I exclaimed.

"That's great Kim!" He said, getting off the counter, and hugging me.

I nodded, "Oh, and he wants you to come over for dinner tonight."

Jason thought for a moment, "sure, I can do that."

We sat there for awhile, I helped customers when they came, and Jason watched me. Finally, an ambulance pulled up, and loaded my Dad out of the back in a wheel chair. He rolled himself in, and smiled at me, "Kimmey Bear." He said, holding his arms open for a hug.

I hugged him, and then said, "Is the shop looking good Dad?"

He looked around, "New?" he asked.

"Nothing news's come in lately, just the same old stuff." I said, getting out of the way as Mom came down, hugging him too.

Dad and Mom engaged in conversation, with me translating Dad's words. Jason watched with interest, until Dad turned to him, "Dinner?"

I was about to translate, when Jason said, "Yes sir, Kim told me you wanted me to come, and I can."

We all stared at him, until Dad broke out into laughter, and said, "Good."

Dad rolled over to the stairs, and I stepped foreword to help him, but then he did something surprising, he stood up, and stepped onto the first step, and looked over his shoulder to see all of us staring at him, shock all over our faces. He laughed again, and said, "Army."

Ever Jason looked at loss for what he meant, so I said, "He means something along the lines of 'I've done tougher things in the army.' right Dad?"

He nodded, and walked up the stairs, Mom followed him, and left me and Jason standing there. "So what are you having for dinner?"

"Since my mom's cooking, I have no idea." I said shrugged, "Dad usually cooks burgers, French toast, or spaghetti, with Mom, there's no telling."

Me and Jason hung out in my room after awhile, then Mom poked her head in, and said "Dinner's ready you two."

Me and Jason sat across from Mom and Dad, and mom brought out the food. Turns out we were having grilled chicken with rice. Jason chatted with Mom and Dad about this that and the other, until we were all finished, and Dad said to Jason, "Store, show."

Everyone turned to me, "I think he said, follow me, there's something in the store I want you to see." Dad got up, and was able to walk to the bottom of the stairs, and got into his wheel chair. I called down after him, "Just don't shoot him Dad, OK?"

He shrugged, "no promises."

Jason paled, and I whispered, "There's body armor in aisle three."

Jason nodded, and followed Dad downstairs. I helped Mom clean up, listening for any gunshots or signs of a struggle.

Eventually, Dad and Jason appeared back on the steps, and Jason said, "well I'd better get home, want to walk me to my car Kim?"

I nodded, and followed him out as Dad sat down on the couch. We stepped into the small parking lot, and I asked, "What did Dad say to you?"

"Well, after trying to get me to understand a few times, he just wrote it down." Jason said, "He told me what every father says to his daughter's boyfriend, hurt her and I'll kill you."

I chuckled, and Jason opened the door to his car, and then took my hand again, kissing my cheek. "Good night Kim." He said, rubbing my hand a little.

"Night Jason." I said. he smiled at me, and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason started coming by even more, we weren't just friends anymore, there was defiantly something between us, more than just a crush. I really liked him, and I hoped beyond belief he liked me too. We had only been dating for a few days, almost a week now, so it was to early to ask him how he felt about me, I didn't want to go to serious and end up scaring him away.

It was Friday after noon, and tonight was Blue Jay's first big appearance, the one where she wasn't just stopping a mugging, she was going into the big leagues. She was going into the crime bosses, and once she stepped in there, it was a whole new ball game.

I had been nervous all day, dreading and looking foreword to tonight, and Jason was noticing. "Something on your mind Kim?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Not really."

He saw right through me, "Liar."

I sighed, "It's nothing Jason."

He put an arm around my shoulder, "You can tell me anything Kim, you know that right?"

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder, and said, "I know I can, I just don't want to talk about it."

He chuckled, "great, now I'm going to be wondering what your talking about all day."

I shrugged, "Don't act like you don't think about me all day anyways Jason."

"And what makes you think that?" He asked, chuckling.

"Your easy to read." I answered.

"Since when?" He asked, he was trying to sound teasing, but there was something under it, something... defensive?

"Whenever you think about me, your right eye closes a little more than your left, barley noticeable, but still, it does, and the left corner of your mouth twitches up slightly." I said, "You do that a lot, so you must think of me a lot."

"How did you-" He asked.

I snickered, "I saw a T.V. show once where they taught you how to do that, read people like books, I'm OK at it I guess."

"OK? Your really good." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

Through the window, the sun started setting, casting red and yellow light into the shop, making Gotham look pretty for once. Jason looked down at me, and smiled, then said, "You have no idea how pretty you look right now, do you?"

"Not really." I said, blushing.

He smiled, and leaned towards me, his lips touched mine, softer than I thought was possible. A thousand thoughts raced through my mind, I couldn't believe that Jason was actually kissing me, on the lips! Sure he had kissed my cheek a few times, but that was it. Suddenly something in my head said _'Kiss him back you idiot, before he feels rejected!'_ I kissed Jason back, and closed my eyes. I felt like I was flying, no one was on earth except me and him, no one else existed at that one moment. Just me and him, nothing else mattered.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind us, and we pulled apart to see my Dad sitting there, arms crossed, glaring at Jason, and I swear, I saw his eyes flicker to the nearest gun on the shelf next to him.

Fortunately, I jumped up, and said, "Jason, I think you'd better get home, don't you think?"

"Yeah." he said. "Bye Kim, Mr. Mathilda."

My Dad's only answer was a glare, and his hand twitched towards the shelf. Jason ran outside to his car, and drove off. Before Dad could say anything, I said, "Hey Dad, isn't it time for your medication?"

Dad scowled, and I almost laughed, he hated medicine, it made him gag, and dry heave. And the medicine they gave him lately was the worst medicine I had ever tasted, when dad complained so much, I dipped my finger in the water Mom always ground up the medicine in, and he was been right. It was the worst tasting stuff I had ever tasted.

Dad went upstairs to take his medicine, and I went to the basement to make sure everything was ready for tonight. After wards I went back upstairs, and found Dad watching T.V., and Mom asleep in her room. I knew Dad would head off to bed in a few minutes, so I changed, got on the bike, and sped off to the pier.

I parked inside an alley a few blocks away, then ran there as fast as I could. I used my grappling hook to get to window on the highest floor, the building was so old, there wasn't any glass in most of the windows, so getting in was easy.

I creeped down the hall, before reaching a room where people where sitting around a table. I smirked, and creeped into the corner, half hiding behind crates, half hiding in shadow. If anyone looked, they wouldn't see me clearly, so there eyes would just skim over me, not seeing me at all.

"Okay you pathetic losers listen up, Tray and Mike got busted last week by that new punk, Blue Jay." he said, "Tray was knocked out first, and Mike was knocked out twice according to reports, so that means he woke up at one point, and Blue could have questioned him. Tray wouldn't have talked, but Mike is a different story. Our location may have been given up, so in other words lets make this quick, OK?"

They all told him what they had made that week from muggings, and he said, "Ok boys, you know the drill, eight percent goes to Black Mask."

They grumbled, but handed over the money none the less. I smirked, these guys were idiots, they would make the same profit working alone, and wouldn't have to give any of it up, but because they wanted to move up the chain to working under the Black Mask, they had to settle for the scraps right now. Losers, almost none of them were going to live to get that high up.

I waited until the guy in charge had put the money into his pocket, and then I strode out right in front of them all, and they all jumped up, taking out knives. I smirked, "Oh, wow, hey! How ya doing?"

They all stalked towards me in a big group, and I chuckled, counted them really quick, and said, "Eight against one? Hardly seems fair to me."

The first two ran at me at the same time, I jumped over the first one, and then jabbed my elbow behind me without looking, and heard a satisfied cry as it connected with his pressure point his spine. the second one swung his knife down, and I leaned out of the way, and then grabbed his shoulders, and brought his face down on my knee that I jerked into his face.

I smirked as they both hit the ground, one had been knocked out because of his pressure point, the other, I hit him a little to hard on the head with my knee, "Your going to need a lot more than eight to take down Blue Jay suckers."

A third ran at me, but as soon as he got close enough, I high kicked his face, sending him sprawling. A fourth slashed at me, I leaned out of the way of his knife, and then grabbed his wrist, and then jerked it so hard it broke. He screamed really loud, and I shoved him into the small heap that was forming. Number three from earlier staggered up and tried to punch me, but I kicked his knee in, and smirked as he fell down, clutching his dislocated knee. Number five tried to jump me, having learned by watching that knives were pointless. I leapt out of the way, and then took out my blow gun, loaded it quickly, and then shot it into his neck. He managed to punch me in the gut, but by the time I stood up, he was down. I tucked it back into my pocket, and then I saw one of them draw a gun. I yanked out one of the Batarangs that I had painted blue, and threw it, hitting his hand, and making him yelp, dropping it. I ran over to the gun, and kicked it into a corner, then socked the man in the face hard.

He took a step back, not falling, but a shot from my taser gun changed his mind about not going down. i smirked, only four where left, and it had only taken barley a minute. Suddenly, two people charged into the room, and I gasped, Batman and Robin. i had known I would run into them eventually while on the job, but they couldn't come now! Not when I was working on my main goal, when I was stopping a mugging or something like that, it was fine, but of they interfered with my main goal, we might have a slight problem.

Batman quickly took two out, as did Robin, and they both turned to me, Batman glaring, Robin, looking at me with curiosity.

"What?" I asked.

Batman stalked over to me, glaring down at me, and then asked, "who are you?"

I smirked, and said, "Someone who's got a thug to question."

I ducked under him, and grabbed the guy who the other's had given there money to, a propped his back up against a crate, and started slapping his cheek. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." I said, smirking, Robin walked over to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"This guy's the one all the other's answer to," I said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the huge wad of cash, "That's why they coughed up all this to him, so he can send most of it to Black Mask, keeping his share, maybe a little more than his share too."

He seemed embarrassed had figured it out, and he had to ask, "Well... that's right I guess... but if we had gotten here when you did, we would have figures it out before you." He said defensively.

I paused, I couldn't help but think that he sounded like someone I knew, but i couldn't be sure.

Batman walked over too, and i kneeled down next to the man again, and kept slapping him harshly, until finally he woke up, "OW!" He exclaimed as I slapped him again, "What was that for?"

"Sorry, didn't realize you were awake." I said sarcastically, and then kicked his shin hard.

"Ow!" He yelped, "What was _that_ for?"

I shrugged, "The heck of it." I took out my butterfly knife, and flipped it around, "Now, listen gamberro," I hissed, rolling the 'r,' "I'm not in the best mood right now." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder to gesture at Batman, "You can thank him for that."

He glared at Batman as if to say, 'Do you w_ant_ this crazy chic to kill me?' Batman's returning glare made him cringe, and whimper.

"This will be so much easier if you will please just tell me where's the guy you answer to, who is he, when's the next meeting he's hosting, even his favorite bar for all I care, got it?" I snapped, starting to yell at the end.

He cringed, and shouted, "I was supposed to meet him and some other guys at that old abandoned mattress factory down on Bird Avenue, three days from now, 11:00 P.M. sharp!" He exclaimed.

"Anything else you may have failed to mention?" I asked, a deadly glare plastered onto my face.

He looked at me for a second and blurted out, "I wet the bed until I was sixteen."

I smirked, "Thanks." I took out my tranquilizer, and pretty soon he was sleeping.

I took both of the darts I had used, and put them into my pouch for used darts that I would reuse later. Robin approached me, "How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked, walking towards the door.

"Learn how to fight like that, I saw the injuries on those guys, you can't just wake up one day and know that, it has to be taught, practiced." He said, following me.

I walked out, and started heading over to the alley where my bike was. I sat on it, and said, "Just something my sensei taught me." I said, using Sensei so he would think I went to martial arts school or something like that, it wasn't really a lie, sensei meant teacher in Japanese, and my Dad who had taught me to fight was like a teacher to me.

He nodded as I revved the engine, "nice bike." he commented. I nodded, and sped off.

I got home, and slowly crept to the basement with the bike, putting the tarp over it, and hiding all evidence of Blue Jay under the flower pot again. I made my way to my room, but couldn't help but feel I had forgotten something.


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned when I woke up, and slid off my bed, standing up and stretching, and grunted as several spine vertebrae snapped back into place. I walked downstairs into the shop, looking for Dad since Mom was at work, and then saw something that made my eyes widen, Dad wasn't in the shop, and I heard something fall in the basement.

I ran down there, and Then froze when I saw Dad standing above a smashed flower pot, and holding my Blue jay costume. My eyes darted to the bike, and saw what I had forgotten to do last night, I forgot to put the sticker over the Blue Jay logo.

Dad looked at me, and just looked into my eyes for a few minutes, then walked past me upstairs, and I followed. He sat down at the counter, and I stood at the other side, watching him as he went through every gadget on my belt, and occasionally looked up at me. Finally I couldn't take it, "Are you going to tell me I'm not aloud to do it anymore?"

He shook his head, and took out a piece of paper, and wrote down, _No, I'm not, because you wouldn't listen. I can tell how important this is to you Kim, but I have to ask, why are you doing this?_ I sighed.

"The cops couldn't get Black Mask for what he did to you, I know he sent the goon, heck, they know he sent the goon, but he could just buy his way out. I needed to get some kind of satisfaction, and that's when Blue Jay was born. I'm slowly working my way up his little line of command, and I'm going to put every thug under his command in jail, make his life a living nightmare."

He nodded, and wrote _Have you run into Batman or Robin?_ I nodded, "both of them last night."

_Are you working with them?_ he wrote.

"No." I said, "I just ran into them while beating up some guys at a warehouse on the pier. I'm working alone."

He frowned, and scribbled hastily, _Not a smart idea Kim, with no one to watch your back, you could be killed._

I sighed, "I know, but I don't want their help avenging my family Dad, this is something I need to do alone."

He thought for a long time, _Alright, how about I watch your back, I can't help you fight, but i can teach you more about fighting and get you better gadgets than the tinker toys you've been carrying around, sound good?_

I frowned at him calling the machines I had worked hard to build tinker toys, but said, "OK, are you going to tell Mom?"

He wrote _Are you kidding me? She'd spoil all of our fun, I want to get back at Black Mask too, and your Mom worries to much. If we told her she'd put a stop to all this without even hearing us out._

I smirked, "So when does training start Dad?"

_Now._ He wrote.

JASON'S POINT OF VEIW:

Bruce was mad, no, mad was an understatement, he was furious. He typed hastily at the bat-computer, muttering under his breath every now and then. He was really upset about Blue Jay, for one simple reason: he had no idea who she could be.

He had a close up picture of Blue Jay that I'm guessing he snapped last night when no one was looking. He was looking at it, eyes narrowed, and straining hard on something. Finally he said, "She's wearing a wig."

I raised an eyebrow, then looked where he pointed, and I saw it, a lock of rusty red hair mixed in with the blue bangs. "Ok, so she has red hair, that's pretty much all we know." I said.

He glared harder at the picture, and finally rubbed his eyes, and said, "So Jason, how's Kim doing?"

"...OK." I said, "Her Dad's home early, and her Mom's going to work more now that she isn't consumed with staying with him a the hospital."

He raised an eyebrow, "Ok, let me rephrase that, how are _you_ and Kim?"

I blushed, "I have no idea what your talking about Bruce."

He smirked knowingly, "I'm no idiot Jason, when a teenage boy comes home after spending time with a teenage girl and he has the biggest smile on his face possible and a goofy expression on, it means your either drunk, or you and Kim kissed."

I blushed furiously, and said, "Yeah... well... you... d-don't read to much into it... we d-didn't... I mean, it's not like were-"

"Dating?" I nodded, "You are, you asked her to go to a concert with you, and she accepted, no point in denying it."

I looked away, and he said, "Just don't forget, you made a promise to this city the day you put on the suit Jason, and now you made a promise to Kim when you asked her to date you, don't forget which one's more important."

"Which one is more important?" I asked stumped on this one.

"Figure that out on your own Jason, only you can." He stood up, and walked to the changing room, saying, "Don't forget, tonight we're going to try and get to the bottom of Blue Jay, make sure your _other_ schedule is free."

I nodded, he was right, I had two commitments now, one to the city, and one to Kim. I had to make sure I kept them both, because I didn't intend to fail either of them. But what if things work out with me and Kim? I'd be thrilled, but what would happen to Robin? Kim would find out about my alter ego eventually, and when she did, she might not be Ok

with it. If it came down to it, which one would I end up choosing?

KIM'S POINT OF VEIW:

I moved Dad's work bench into the corner, and then pushed the bike out of it's corner, making room for the desk and computer that Dad insisted be moved down here. After a few hours, we had everything hooked up, and it was looking more like Blue Jay's H.Q. already. Dad smiled, and said, "Mom won't come down here, secret is safe."

His talking was getting much better, and it was easier to understand him now. I smiled, things were slowly getting back to normal around here, soon everything would be perfectly normal, except for Blue Jay. She would keep going and going until I decided Black Mask had had enough, which wouldn't be any time soon.

Dad had me haul a T.V. down here too, one he had just bought today, and then a chair for the desk before he said that the rest could wait until tomorrow. The rest of the day he kept teaching me choke holds, and how to get out of certain holds, several different attacks that he had learned in the military, and he even had me dodge his knives that had no edge, so if they hit me, then I wouldn't get wounded. He said the real training would start as soon as he was out of his wheel chair, and his brain was up to date. I was pretty tired night. And when Mom brought home Chinese, she had to wake me up from my sleep-a-thon on the couch.

That little nap had done wonders, and I was ready to role as Blue Jay. i waited until Mom had gone to bed, and me and Dad went the basement. He handed me an earpiece, and I put it in, noting he put one in too, I figure it was like a tricked out walkie talkie.

I got on the bike, and pushed it upstairs while dad stayed down in the basement, and then sped off into downtown Gotham. I stopped in front of an alley, to see a man holding a gun to another's head, I quickly yanked out a batarang, and hurled it, hitting the mans gun, and knocking it out of his hand. He grabbed his hand in pain, and cried out.

The man who I had saved ran off, without a single thank you, and I was left with the bad guy. I grabbed his shirt collar, and got really close to his face, "Feel free to scream dirt bag."

Before he could scream though, I took out a tranquilizer dart, and jabbed it into his neck, the drug went into his blood stream, and he fell unconscious. I dragged him out into the street, and leaned him against a lamp post, then hesitated before pressing the button on my earpiece, and saying, "Dad, remind me to get handcuffs or something like that, OK?"

"Working on right now." He said.

I smiled, "Good to know." I was about to get back onto my bike, when something hit the ground right next to me, I looked at it, and then froze, a batarang. I looked up onto the roof above me, and saw two shadowy figures.

"Crap." I muttered, and speed off, trying to lose them through all the twists and turned in Gotham. Every time I looked over my shoulder, they weren't to far away, and I had to gain speed.

"Dad," I hissed into my earpiece, "I'm being followed by Batman and Robin, I don't know why there following me, but I can't shake them."

"Faster!" he urged, I growled, and went faster. Suddenly, a car whizzed out in front of me, I yelped, and swerved to the side, trying not to get killed, and then flew into an alley, crashing into trashcans. I flew off the bike, and landed in something that was soft, thank God, but it smelled disgusting. I groaned, opening my eyes, and pulling myself out, and looking around to see that my bike was fine, just a few scratches, but I had some scratches too.

I stumbled out of the trashcan, and then walked over to my bike, shoving it out of the trash pile too, mumbling curses and the like under my breath about crazy drivers.

"Someone's having a rough night." Said a cocky voice to my right. I looked, and saw Robin, who else?

"Wouldn't be if you and your boss weren't following me. Speaking of which, where is he?" I asked.

"Here." said a voice, I turned around, and saw batman on the other side of my bike, glaring down at me.

I gulped, and my hand flew to my communicator, and I said, "D... I've been caught." I said, stopping myself from saying Dad right on time.

"Run!" His voice urged. The look on Batman's face said that there was no way I was going to be able to run again. He out one hand on my bike, and glared.

"I can't." I almost whispered. For the first time in my life, I was getting scared, I mean, come on, this was Batman, the guy who could kick my can without even thinking about it.

I tried to back up, but ended up backing into Robin, who pinned my arms behind my back. "Run!" Dad's voice said again.

I gulped as Batman stepped foreword, reaching for my mask. I shot my foot up, trying to kick him, but he caught it, and reached for my mask with his other hand. "Please don't." I whispered. Blue Jay couldn't die, my revenge depended on it. They wouldn't understand that, but I still prayed that he would listen.

He hesitated, then sighed, letting my foot go, and stopped reaching for my mask, he let his arm drop to his side. He met my look of relief with a glare, and he ground out, "I'll let you keep the mask, under one condition."

"Anything." I said, relieved.

"A way to contact you." He demanded.

I frowned, and Dad said, "Well... if he's not going to let you keep the mask if you don't... tell him you'll meet him somewhere, and then you'll bring him a way to contact you. I'll make something, OK?"

I nodded, "OK, look, I'll meet you on Bird avenue, the place the thug talked about last night. 11:00. After I take care of the little meeting, I'll give you the way to contact me, OK?"

He nodded, satisfied, and Robin let me go. I hopped on my bike, and sped off, a few more muggings happened that night, and I stopped them. After awhile I headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

When Dad shook me awake off the couch, I was as tired as I had ever been. Nevertheless, he showed no mercy, and dragged me down to the basement with him. He handed me an earpiece, and said, "Batman's."

I nodded, and put it in the utility belt on my costume. Dad rolled over to the desk, and started fiddling with a really small piece of metal that looked like a needle's eye. He took my Blue Jay mask, and slipped it right in the middle, right between the eye holes. He explained that it was a camera, he would see everything I saw from the video monitor.

I smiled, and said, "Dad, I think I need to rest up tonight, tomorrow there's going to be a meeting with some crime bosses that work for Black Mask, I need to bust them up."

He nodded, and said, "I'll get you ready."

I knew what that meant, he was going to be fiddling with these gadgets and probably more all day. "OK, I'll take care of the shop today."

I went upstairs to the shop, and sat on the counter, just absentmindedly staring at the wall, when the door opened and Jason walked in, looking tired. "Hey Kim." He said, and sat next to me on the counter.

"Rough night?" I asked, yawning.

He yawned to, "Extremely."

"Ever try sleeping pills?" I asked.

"I hate sleeping pills." he said.

"So does my Dad." I chuckled.

Jason leaned on my shoulder, and closed his eyes. pretty soon, I heard soft snoring and I rolled my eyes. No one should be that tired, unless they were Batman, Robin, or Blue Jay. Jason wasn't Robin-

Something tugged at my brain when I heard their two names in the same sentence like that. I had to get to the bottom of what was up with Jason, so I made a mental list.

When he threw the batarang at the target, he missed on purpose.

He was busy most nights, but free during the day.

He was tired a lot during the day.

He was defensive about Robin.

Why would he do those things? All these little things were adding up. I thought back to when Robin and I had talked at the warehouse a few nights ago, when he got defensive. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who. Then it hit me, he reminded me of Jason when he got defensive of Robin.

I took a deep breath, and then thought the one thought that I was trying to avoid. Is Jason Robin?

I glanced at Jason, and then almost laughed. That was the last person Jason was. There was no way on heaven or earth that Jason was Robin. I closed my eyes, and leaned on Jason, and dosed off.

"Uh... Kimberley?" Asked a voice weakly.

I opened my eyes, and saw my mother standing there, trying not to laugh, "What?" I asked.

She pointed right next to me, I looked, and saw Jason drooling onto my shoulder. I made a face, and shook him off me.

His eyes opened, "huh... what?"

"Wake up." I said, and handed him a Kleenex, "You drooled all over me."

He took the Kleenex, and wiped his mouth, "Sorry."

I shrugged, and Mom smiled at me and Jason, "Sorry if I interrupted, are you staying for dinner Jason?"

"I would love to, but I have something planned for tonight, maybe some other time." He said, and smiled at me, "See ya tomorrow."

He walked out, and I waved good bye to him as he drove off. I turned around, and Mom smiled at me, "What a nice boy." She said, and I rolled my eyes as she walked upstairs.

I furrowed my brow in concentration, why would Jason have tonight unavailable? Bruce didn't have business meetings on Tuesday, that was just his thing, his day off. So why would Jason have to go somewhere?

I shrugged it off, and after we all ate dinner and Mom went to bed, Dad went to the basement to get set up, and I pushed my bike upstairs, and then sped off to Bird St. I couldn't help but mutter "Irony thy name be Gotham" when I realized that Blue Jay was going to kick the snot out of a bunch of criminals on Bird St.

I parked the bike in an alley, and climbed up to the roof, and peared down into the room below through one of the sky lights. I saw a bunch of men seated around a table. They were all wearing suits, that meant that these people where indeed higher up on the crook chain then those average Joe's the other night. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it didn't matter.

"Nice view huh?" Asked a voice I would know anywhere behind me.

I frowned, why would he be here? I looked over my shoulder, and saw, not Jason, but Robin. I mentally slapped myself, that's not Jason! "Uh... Yeah."

He walked over to my side, and looked down into the room, "So, where you waiting for me to get here before you dropped in or something?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, "I'm waiting for the right time."

"What right time?" He asked. "I don't see why any time is better than right now, it's not like their going to put on blind folds at some point."

"Their tense right now." I said, "I'm waiting for them to get more at easy, for them to let their guard down before I break it all up."

He nodded, "Ok... yeah, sure."

"So where's B-man?" I asked.

"He's out of town for the week." He said.

'Liar.' I thought. I saw the men slowly start to let their guard down as they handed over the money to the ring leader, the one they all answered to. I smirked, taking out each circle one at a time was going faster than I thought.

I stood up from my crouch, and then jumped onto the skylight, crashing through the old glass, and landing in the middle of the table. Robin landed next to me, and all the guys stood up, pulling out guns.

Me and Robin quickly flipped over them, and then I kicked one of them in the stomach as he turned, knocking him down, and falling onto the table, breaking it.

I jumped out of the way of bullets, weaving my way through the maze of fists, guns, and thugs. I took out my regular knife, and stabbed someone's gun, and then flipped the guy over my shoulder. I flipped over the broken table, and kicked a guy in the back of the head, sending him sprawling. I ducked as one of them tried to punch my face, and then kicked him in the groin. I had no honor when fighting. None.

I looked over my shoulder to see Robin had taken the other's out. I smiled a little, we made a good team. We both walked over to the boss, and Robin grabbed his collar, and threw him into a wall, back first. I winced, man, he was pretty aggressive. The guy groaned, and Robin grabbed his collar again, dangling him in mid air, "Alright dirt bag, start talking, who do you answer to?"

The guy snorted, "You think I'm an idiot, I know you and the Batman, you ain't going to do anything but rough me up, and send me to jail."

Robin scowled, "Oh, so I've dealt with you before?" He dropped the guy, and socked his cheek, making him roll a little towards me. "I don't like teaching the same lesson twice. You better not make me teach it a third time." He stalked towards him dangerously.

I panicked, and grabbed Robin's shoulder, dragging him back a few feet, "Whoa! Calm down there buddy."

I let go of his arm, and walked over to the guy who was on the ground, shaking a little, "Ok, listen, Batman's not here tonight to keep Robin in check, so I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold him back. If you want to keep your head, I suggest that you just tell him what he wants to know."

Needless to say, the guy spilled.

Me and Robin walked out, and He smirked, "Well, I thought you wouldn't understand to do good cop bad cop, but you picked up on that pretty quick."

I Glared at him, "Don't insult me, I'm not an idiot."

ROBIN'S POINT OF VEIW:

"Don't insult me, I'm not an idiot."

I froze, why did that sound so familiar? Then it hit me.

_I inspected Kimberley's bike, "Someone replaced you oil pump, did you hire someone?"_

_"Don't insult me, I did it myself."_

FLASHBACK ENDS.

I snapped out of it, and looked at Blue Jay who was looking at me with concern. "You OK Robin?"

I frowned, and said, "No, not really." I crossed my arms, "I'm not really OK at all, Kim."

Shock crossed her face, "Oh my-"

"Oh yes, I know who you are Kim." I said, getting angry.


	10. Chapter 10

I took a step back, but it didn't do anything as Robin's hand shot to my face, and ripped my mask off. He glared harder at me, clearly angry. How had he found out who I was? I hadn't told him anything except "_Don't insult me, I'm not an idiot"_

He couldn't have figured it out just because of that. His voice interrupted my face, "What where you thinking? Are you insane! Did you even think for a minute about what this could do to your family? I'll answer that one for you, no, you didn't think about it! You just stupidly put on a mask and started risking your life out here for no reason!" He yelled, getting in my face.

I snapped at the last one. "Oh yeah? And who are you to tell me that I had no reason? The night you and Batman asked for our help was the night that my life ended. You have no idea what you two put my family through."

"Yeah I do! And I'm sorry for it, but I've been helping you and your family get over that. This is how you decide to cope with your anger? Risking not only your life, but if you die out here, it'll send your family right back into the depression it was before I started help you all."

"And when did you help me exactly?" I asked, getting in his face too. "I didn't exactly see you running over to the hospital when my Dad was attacked, come to think of it I didn't see you until Blue Jay came out, and that was just because we ran into each other on a job!"

Robin's glare of anger turned into one of furiousity. He grabbed my shoulder, and then yanked his mask off. My eyes widened, Robin was... Jason. Jason Todd.

Jason kept glaring at me, I had never seen him this angry... I hadn't ever seen him angry at me. "J-Jason, I-"

"Don't!" He barked, "Just don't waste your breath, after all, what did I ever fo to help you, right?"

"No Jason, that's not what I... I didn't know it was you Jason, you've done a lot to help me. You-"

"Save it!" He yelled. He put his mask back on. "I'm going home, and let me tell you, Bruce is not going to be happy about this."

"Your going to tell Bruce... wait, if your Robin, that means... Bruce is Batman!" I exclaimed.

"Well that should be obvious now." He retorted.

I flinched, I knew Jason had anger problems, problems he never worked on. He had never been angry at me before though, he had always treated me like I was something delicate, something that would break from one insult. "I'm sorry Jason." I said, my voice cracking.

"Sorry? Sorry? Your sorry, well that's just great, your sorry!" He shouted, throwing his hands into the air. I looked at my feet, cheeks red as he kept yelling at me. He kept saying how stupid I was being, how much I was putting my parents, and myself in danger.

Finally, I just snapped my head up to look at him and shouted, "I SAID I WAS SORRY, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!"

He was taken back for a moment, and his anger evaporated. He stared at my face, and I knew I was crying, but I couldn't help it. Why? Simple, I loved Jason Todd. Jason wanted me to stop being a vigilante, to stop being Blue Jay, but I couldn't. I wasn't doing this for myself, I was doing it for my family. I couldn't just stop, I had to make Black Mask pay, and I had to do it myself. On the other hand, I loved Jason Todd, like I said before. If I stopped, he wouldn't be mad anymore, and we could go back to being us, Jason and Kim. Maybe I would even tell him how I felt one day.

Suddenly, Jason wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. One hand wrapped around my waist, the other on my head. "I'm sorry Kim." He said, "I didn't me to blow up like that, I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

I stopped crying, and he held me tighter, "Promise me you won't be Blue Jay anymore."

I was quiet for a long time, before I said, "I'm sorry, I can't."

He pulled away, and he looked at me for a very long time. He cupped my face in his hands, and then said, "OK, it's your life, do what you want." He walked away, and never looked back.

I got on my bike, and drove home. Dad didn't talk. He had seen and heard everything from the camera. I took off the costume, and went to my room with it. I sat on my bed, holding it. Jason, or Blue Jay? Jason or Blue Jay? Love or revenge? Being happy with Jason, or being happy with revenge? Tears fell from my eyes, and landed on my costume. I wanted to be with Jason, I loved him, but I couldn't stop until Black Mask had paid the price for his action against my family. Maybe when Gotham didn't need a Blue Jay anymore, then Jason and Kim had a chance. i sighed, and fell asleep.

BLACK MASK'S POINT OF VEIW:

I growled, standing up, "Are you kidding me?" I asked, my voice rising. "We're talking about the same blue bird, right?"

The men in my office cringed. My assistant nodded, "Yes sir, reports show that the last few attacks have been her doing, and her's alone."

"So Batman and Robin didn't show up? She had no help?" I asked, punching the first guy on my right. He hit the ground, and held his face.

"According to reports, no. They could have been lying, but I have no idea why they would lie about getting beat up by her." She said.

I stopped, and turned to her. "Because, they don't want to admit that Batman and Robin showed up with her. If they do, then that means all three of them found out about the meetings, and that just gets them into more trouble."

"It is possible that she did do it herself sir." She answered.

"We're talking about the same person right? Blue hair, blue tights, and 'according to reports' tranquilizer gun?" I yelled, punching another of my guys in the face. "She's twelve! You think a twelve year old could do all that!"

"She's about fifteen sir." My assistant corrected, "And we did get video footage, the first meeting she broke up, we only saw the first few minutes before she unknowingly threw one of the men into the camera."

She put a disk into the TV, and turned it on, I watched the first few minutes, and then one of the men got thrown into the camera, I was speechless, "You mean that we're getting hunted down... BY A TEENAGE GIRL!" I screamed. "THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN, UNDERSTAND! I WANT THIS GIRL DEAD, DEAD YOU HEAR ME?"

The woman nodded, "Yes sir."

I went back to my desk, and sat down, "Good, get it done." I hesitated then yelled "NOW!" Everyone ran out of the office, and I growled, putting my head into my hands, I was not about to let some teenage punk who called herself Blue Bird make me look bad.

THE NEW MORNING, KIM'S POINT OF VEIW:

I walked to the shop counter, and just sat there, a few customers came in, but nothing big happened. Jason didn't show up. That night, I went out as Blue Jay, and stopped muggings, and other things, but nothing else. It went on like that for three days. Apparently, Dad talked to Mom, so she didn't say anything about Jason. Dad got the handcuffs I had asked him about, they were, of course, blue. I'm sensing a definite pattern here, aren't you?

I told him thanks, and Blue Jay went out every night. Everything went back to how it used to be, Dad was talking fine now, and no one mentioned Jason. He never called, he never stopped by.

I kept wondering what was worse, losing Jason, or everyone acting like he never existed. Finally I decided, that everyone acting like he never existed was worse. I went through the motions, my day job, my night job, my day job, my night job. None of it mattered anymore. I was gone. There was no more me. Everything might have gone back to the way it was before, but not me. I could never go back to the way I was. Kim was gone, Blue Jay too.

I had always thought that I had a lot of friends, but then I realized, that all I had was Jason. He was just around so much that it made it seem that I had a lot of friends. I was alone now. Alone in the world. No body wants to be alone in the world, no body.

After two weeks of Blue Jay working her way up the line of thugs, and Kim being a zombie who never talked or went out, I found myself taking a walk through the city, at night. Not a good idea, especially since it was raining really heavy. I wasn't thinking that at the time. I was thinking that I needed to walk, but my feet took me somewhere completely unexpected. Bruce Wayne's manor.

JASON'S POINT OF VEIW:

I tried not to care about Kim. I tried so hard, but she was always on my mind. I had told Bruce everything that happened, and he just listened, and after I finished, he just stood up and left with the communicator Blue Jay gave me. It killed me to stay away from Kim. I told myself over and over again 'She chose this Jason, she chose Blue Jay over you. She knew what she was choosing, get over her chump!'

But I couldn't. I had friends at school that I had hung out with before Kim, but after me and Kim hung out... I hadn't talked to them at all. I had given Kim all my time, and now that she was gone, I had no friends. They had all moved on once they realized that I wasn't interested in hanging out with them when I could be hanging out with Kim.

I was sitting in the Bat cave, just staring at the screen on the Bat computer, when Bruce suddenly came out of no where, and said, "How long are you going to avoid Kim?"

I looked at him over my shoulder, "I'm not avoiding Kim, she made her choice, we're over."

"Did she say you were over, or did she just say she couldn't stop being Blue Jay?" He asked.

I was silent. He nodded, "I thought so, Jason, I just received a call a few days ago from Kim's father. He wasn't happy." He said, stressing the word happy. "He was furious. He demanded to talk to you, and I asked that he tell me what he had to say so I could tell you because you weren't home. Jason, I have questioned teenage thugs who curse after every other word, and I have never heard a someone use the kind of language her father did."

I paled. he noticed, "If you think that was bad, Jason, he told me that Kim hasn't spoken a word to anyone in two weeks. She hasn't left home except to be Blue Jay."

"Her Dad knows about Blue Jay?" I asked.

"Yes, and apparently he had Kim wired, he heard every word you said Jason." Bruce said, clearly angry. "you can pretend all you want, but I know you still care about Kim, suck it up and go talk to her."

"Bruce," I said, standing up, "You don't understand, I mean she-"

"She lied to you, she lived a double life, she deceived you so well you never suspected a thing, and when it came down to it, she chose her revenge over you." He said, and walked up to me, and glared at me, "And what did you do Jason? Exactly the same thing."

I glared back, and said, "This is not your business Bruce." I stopped glaring, "But just this once, I'm actually going to listen." I ran out of the Bat cave, and to the front door, I threw it open, and dashed out, planning to run all the way to Kim's house. Instead, I collided with someone, and we tumbled to the ground, me on top of them. I looked down at them, and saw Kim. The rain poured down in huge sheets. Her face was stained with rain water, but I didn't care, she looked beautiful.

I got off of her, and helped her up. There was a long silence, the rain was the only sound. She finally said, "Jason I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I cut her off with my lips, and she was taken back by it. After she got over the shock, she kissed me back, throwing her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and just kissed for I don't know how long, nor did I care.

Finally, we stopped kissing, but didn't let go of each other. "Does this mean you like me again?" She asked, I smiled.

"Who says I like you?" I asked, and cupped her cheek with one hand, "Kimberley Ann Mathilda, you should know by now, I don't like you, I love you." I said.

She looked like she was about to cry, "I love you too." She said, her voice cracking.

I smiled, "It's Ok to cry Kim, I won't tell." I said, and wrapped my arms around her waist again, and burred my face in her soaking wet hair. Despite being wet, it smelled really good.

I didn't care Kim was Blue Jay anymore. It actually made things easier, now that Kim knew about Robin, and I knew about Blue Jay, I would never have to chose between my promise to the city, or my promise to Kim


	11. Chapter 11

Blue Jay jumped a few roof tops, and then landed in an alley, right outside of an abandoned soap factory. "Why is it always an old abandoned place, and why is it always creepy looking?" I asked myself.

I went in, and to my surprise, I found Batman in Robin already beating the snot out of a bunch of thugs that I had planned to stop. I sighed, and jumped into the big fight, enjoying every minute of it.

After everything was broke, and everyone was beat up, Robin crossed his arms at me, "we had that under control."

"Don't act like you don't love seeing me fight." I said.

He blushed, and I laughed. Batman ignored us as he started questioning one of them that was conscious. Robin and me just stood next to each other, and watched him. Finally, Jason asked, "You know, me and Batman have to go out of town for a few days to solve this big case we're working on. When we get back, you want to go see a movie?"

"When do you guys get back?"

"Not sure, a week tops." He said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"We're leaving tonight, I just wanted to bust up one last group of thugs before I left." He said.

"Yeah, sure, running into me had nothing to do with it." I said jokingly.

"Hey!" He protested.

I shrugged, "You make it to easy sometimes."

Batman turned to us, "If you two are done, Robin and I have to run."

"Don't you mean drive?" I asked.

He glared, I cringed, "Shutting up now." I said.

Jason and Bruce left, and I kissed Jason good bye, little did I know I wouldn't see him again.

ONE WEEK LATER:

I had opened up the shop again, and waited for Jason to walk in. He was normally here before the other customers, and today he was supposed to come back. The door opened, and I looked up expecting to see Jason, but instead, I saw Bruce. He didn't look happy, well, he never looked happy.

I smiled at him, and asked, "Hey Bruce, where's Jason?"

He didn't answer, looking everywhere but at me.

"Bruce?" I asked.

He glanced up at me out of the corner of his eye, and I sensed something, something terrible. "Brue." I repeated, a little louder, "Where is Jason?"

He looked at me full on, and said, "He's dead."

My world stopped right then and there. Everything just stopped moving, it felt like I was frozen in time for hundreds of years, a thousand thoughts raced through my mind, but I spoke none of them. The only thing i could think about was Jason, memories of him flashed through my head, the first time I had seen him as Robin and he winked at me, when I saw him as Jason, and he walked me home, when Blue Jay and him first met, when he took me to a concert, when he kissed me for the first time, when he came over to my house for dinner, the last time I had seen him at the soap factory.

His voice kept playing through my mind "Hey Kim, how's your Dad? Want to go see a movie? Blue Jay, it's about time you got here, the meeting's almost over. Did you hire somebody? You have no idea how beautiful you look right now do you? You should know by now, I don't like you, I love you."

That last one hit me like a shot to the heart. I crumpled to the floor, clutching my heart, and screaming at the intense pain. I heard Mom and Dad run down the stairs, Bruce trying to explain, and my screams. I felt someone hug me, and then another person too. I cried, more and more and more.

I cried and screamed so much, I passed out. When I woke up, I didn't cry at all. I didn't scream. I didn't talk to anyone all day. That night, I finally convinced my Dad to let me go out as Blue Jay, and I drove as fast as I could to where I knew I would find Joker. I don't know why I knew, I just did. It was an old abandoned amusement park, and I knew he would be in the fun house. It was ironic, and as I said before, Irony thy name be Gotham.

I walked in, and saw him sitting against one of the mirrors, moping about something. "Go away or I'll kill you." He groaned out.

I took a few steps towards him, my hand over something I had snuck out of the basement. He looked up at me, "You think I'm kidding Blue Bird?"

"Number one, it's Blue Jay, number two, no. I'd never think you were joking about that!" I said, screaming the last sentence. I pulled out what I had been hiding, a gun.

He stood up in shock, and said, "Now, now, calm down kiddy, Batty would be very upset to hear that you-"

"I don't care!" I screamed, holding the gun steady, and aimed at his head. "I'm not Batman's side kick. And even if I was, I wouldn't care what he said to me, because... Beacuse... YOU KILLED THE BOY I LOVED!"

He looked at me with interest, and his face lit up, "Oh! I get it, your Bird Boy's little girl friend! So now your going to avenge his death by killing me, is that it?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I said, tightening my hold on the gun.

"Blue Jay, don't." said a voice I would know anywhere. Batman entered the funhouse, his mood apparently diplomatic.

"Batman, don't you dare tell me not to kill him. After what he did to Robin, your going to stand there and defend his actions?"

"No!" He shouted, "That's the last thing I'm doing. I'm here to take him to Arkum, and I'm asking for you to help me take him there."

"He'll get out!" I protested, "he always gets out, and you know it.""Your doing this for Robin, not all the others." He stated.

"Yes." I said, "And I'm not ashamed of that. I'm surprised your not the one holding this gun Bats. He was your son, and your not going to avenge him?"

His expression was so pained, I thought he was going to cry. "What would Jason say if he was here right now? What would his response be to this kind of behavior?" I was silent, "You know what he would say to you."

I looked down at the ground, and lowered the gun, "I know." Jason wouldn't want me to cross that line, the one we've fought so hard to defend. I dropped the gun, and said, "I hope you know, that I'm not going to be gentle Bruce, prisoner handling was never my strong suit."

He nodded, and I thought I was a small smirk on his face, "I'm not asking you to be gentle. In fact," He stepped towards the Joker with me, "I'm going to be a little rough too."

That night, Bruce and me took out a lot of anger on the Joker. Bruce went first, I allowed him that. Jason was his son, he should get the first turn with the giggling punching bag.

When Bruce had his fill, it was my turn. I'm surprised that I didn't kill him with how hard I hit. If anyone heard his deranged screaming that night, no one came to his aid, no surprises here. We drove him to Arkum Asylum, and Commissioner Gordon didn't say anything about his condition. I heard he was in a body cast for six months, maybe more.

Kim went to her zombie state again, for almost a year. Jason was hard to get over. I never really did get over him fully. It still hurts to think about him, or even look at his costume where it hangs in the bat cave. I sometimes lock myself in my room, and listen to bullet for my valentine, just to remember our first date. After five years, I haven't even looked at another guy with interest. Jason wasn't just a boy, he was the one. I knew that now. It was strange how you never fully appreciated something until you lost it. I may be used to Jason being dead now, but I am not over him, and have not let him go, I never will. A few times I've had to see the Joker, when we needed to question him, or when he almost broke out once. Each time, he managed to get me so angry I would beat him up just like the first time. Eventually, Bruce just didn't let me come to interrogations, I was fine with that. Jason Todd was my match, I had him, I lost him. The story is one as old as time, but it never gets old, the only thing that changes about it is the names and faces. When it comes down to it, there is still no one in the world who can love me like him. I will never be able to replace him, and I'm fine with that.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been five years since Jason died, and almost everything was back to normal. Me and Batman where working together, much like him and Robin had. My father had made several very good new gadgets, some were so good, Bruce asked for one as well. Dad and Bruce got very tight, Bruce was a genius, and my father was a machine genius, get them together and pretty soon they had invented something so amazingly complex that the blue prints would give even the people at NASA head aches. Tonight, me and Bruce were chasing after a truck with three guys in it, who had been trying to lose us for awhile. After catching up to it, we jumped onto the top, and I heard on of them say "Yeah, we lost them, I think we're good."

Batman jumped onto the hood, glaring at them through the window. "No, your anything but good."

One of the guys shot at the glass, and He jumped off, with me right behind him. The truck swerved, and crashed into one of the piles of metal crates. It overturned, and the three guys spilled out, we calmly walked over to them, and Bruce picked one up by the collar after stepping on his hand so hard I heard bones crack. "Who are you working for?"

"N-nobody! I swear, we just boosted the truck and-"

"Lie to me again, and crashing into a wall head first will be the least painful experience of your evening." He threatened slowly, each word filled with dangerous anger.

I couldn't help but think to myself, 'And that Kimberley is why you _never_ get on Batman's bad side.'

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise came from a huge metal box that had fallen out of the back of the truck, the guy Bruce was holding stared at it, "What's that?" He asked.

"Your cargo." Bruce said simply, hand cuffing the two to the mangled truck frame. "It's called Amaso."

The box opened, and a huge man-like robot, an android slowly stood up, and it's eyes glowed to life. My jaw dropped, "What the heck is an Amaso?" Asked the guy.

"A highly advanced cybernetic android equipped with the ability to absorb the power of super humans." He answered, as if that was a kindergarten fact.

"What kind of super humans?" Asked the guy from before.

The Amaso put his fists together, and then slammed them on the ground as hard as he could. The ground cracked towards me and Batman, and we both jumped on top of the truck to avoid getting smashed by flying rocks. "Big ones." Bruce said. He turned to me "let's go."

He ran at the android, and my hand shot to the metal band on my arm. I pressed the red button, and a small black ball shot out of it, it hit the Amaso, and a thick, purple smoke screen rushed out of it. Under the cover of the smoke, I heard Thumps as Bruce and it fought, after a few seconds, Bruce was thrown out of the smoke screen, and hit one of the metal crates, causing a rather large dent before hitting the ground.

"It packs a pretty big punch for a toaster on steroids, huh?" Asked a new voice, i looked over my shoulder, and a grin spread across my face, Night Wing, also known to me and Bruce as Dick Grayson, the first one to pick up the Robin mantle. After he got older, he had moved on to become Night Wing. Then Jason came along, and he became the second Robin.

"Night Wing." I said, happy to see him. I had met Dick at Jason's funeral, and after wards Bruce had told me he was Night Wing. As if I hadn't already figured that out weeks before. Along with batgirl's identity. I had worked with him a few times. He was like my older brother.

"Hey there kid." He said, smiling down at me. My lopsided grin grew. He turned to Bruce, "Need a hand?"

"No." Bruce said simply, and ran at the Amaso who had recovered from whatever beating Bruce had dished out.

I rolled my eyes, and jogged after him. "Ok, then how about I just stick around and

watch?" I heard him mutter sarcastically.

The Amaso picked up one of the metal crates, and hurled it at Bruce, He ducked under it, and I side stepped, avoiding it completely. The Amaso threw a huge chunk of concrete pulled up from the ground at Batman and me, and we both jumped out of the way. Dick pulled out metal knuckles, and attacked the Amaso, kicking it, then jumping away, then pushing off of the ground and punching it. His metal-covered knuckled hit it's eye, and the skin-like material was scrapped away, revealing a metal under build.

I flipped over the Amaso, distracting it while Bruce got up behind it, and delivered a strong punch to his wounded area, the eye. It quickly recovered, and Bruce and Dick both shot batarangs to the metal pillars behind it, propelling themselves at him, and delivering a double punch to it's face. I shot a batarang too, and sailed over to Amaso, throwing my dad's latest version of my none grappling hook birdarang it. I landed next to them, and watched as the Amaso threw up it' arm, and it's metal wrist guard made the birdarang flick away.

"You'll have to do better than that kid." Night Wing said.

"I did." I answered. The birdarang turned around in mid-flight, and the shaper edge imbedded itself into the Amaso's leg. It exploded, catching the Amaso on fire.

"Will that stop it?" Asked Night Wing as we ran across the metal grate, getting some distance from the explosion.

"It'll slow it down." Said Bruce.

The Amaso punched the crate's behind us, and then jumped up after us. "You think so?" Dick asked, skeptical.

"_Anything_ my Father invents always contributes to the ending victory." I said defensively. I shook my head at my own way bigger then they needed to be words, I was hanging out with Bruce to much.

The Amaso glared at us, and I heard an in-human growl come out of it's clenched teeth, and cursed under my breath. "Get to higher ground!" Bruce commanded.

"Uh-OK." I responded uncertainly, and all three of us shot batarangs, well, I shot a birdarang, at the metal pillars above us, and soon were being yanked threw the air.

The Amaso was not fazed, and flew after us. "Did you know he could fly?" Dick asked.

"Move!" Bruce shouted. Me and Bruce leaned out of the way, but Dick wasn't so lucky. The Amaso grabbed him in a bear hug, and flew Dick higher into the air. Bruce jumped across the metal pillars, and then shot his batarang at the Amaso, catching it's leg. The Amaso didn't respond, and kept flying, dragging Bruce through the air with him.

"I wouldn't be offended by any suggestions!" Dick called down to Bruce.

"He has the same weak spots as a human being!" Bruce called back up.

Dick took out two blades, and said, "Right, this might sting a bit." He jabbed them into the Amaso's ears, and it screamed in agony, releasing him. Dick grabbed onto Bruce, and Bruce shot his batarang again, gracefully swinging himself and Dick to the ground right next to me. We all turned towards the Amaso as he crashed to the ground. We all stared hard into the dust storm, trying to see if we had beat it or not.

It stood up, barley a scratch on it, "Oh come _on_!" I protested.

The Amaso roared, and lasers shot out of it's eyes, right at us. We all hit the ground, trying to avoid it's deadly gaze. "Lasers! He's got lasers!" Dick shouted.

"No Duh Sherlock!" I ground out. I stealthily slipped into the shadows, and snuck behind the Amaso. Dick and Bruce attacked it, and I jumped onto it's shoulders, sticking putty-like stuff my Dad had made just for this occasion into it's eyes. I jumped off, landing next to Night Wing.

"I don't think putty in it's eyes is going to hurt him." Dick said as the Amaso tried to dig out the putty-like substance.

"Ye of little faith." I said, breaking into a lop-sided, cat-like grin that clearly said mischievous kid up to no good. I pulled out a small, black, metal stick with a red button on the end. I pressed the button, and the putty lit up with electricity. The Amaso's head almost automatically blew up.

"But Plasteec will, nice." He grin widened, "Don't underestimate my Dad's inventions, it'll come back to bite you in the butt."

**"That's sweet honey. Any injuries I should know about?" **Asked my Dad on the earpiece which we now called the Bird Phone. Bad, I know, it wasn't my idea. Dad pulled the 'I'm the parent and this it my invention card'.

I put two fingers over the earpiece, "Seriously, you have got to stop popping in at random moments, it get's annoying."

Night Wing smirked, finding it humorous. **"It's my job to make sure your alright, I was just-"**

"Yeah I get it Dad." I cut him off, "I'm fine, stop smothering me." I turned it off before he could respond.

"Dad trouble?" Asked Dick.

"Forget it." I said.

"You know, I used to have the same problem." He said, "If you need to talk, or need advice, I'm always here."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." I answered, and then watched as Bruce interrogated the thug from earlier, and had me and Dick terrorize it with the body of the now headless Amaso.

"Alright, I'll talk, just stop! STOP!" He screamed. "The red hood, we're working for the red hood. we don't got any choice, he's-" Suddenly, a bullet flew into his chest, along with the other two.

we quickly jumped behind two trucks, and Dick said, "The shots came from the roof tops, a sniper. A good one."

"Must you point of the obvious?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Yes." He said, smirking down at me.

Bruce pulled out his binoculars, and peered through them, searching for the person who fired.

"See him?" I asked.

"Yeah," He answered. The Bat plane swooped down, letting one cable fall, Bruce snatched it, and glided off, after the man.

"Hey wait!" Dick called after Bruce, "Right, leave me with them." He grumbled. Cry baby.

I turned to the three bodies, not sure what to do. Dick noticed, and said, "We'll have to get rid of the bodies, no one will think they died."

I nodded slowly, and helped Dick dumped the bodies into the lake. After wards, since Bruce took my ride to the bat cave, I had to walked, Dick walked with me, apparently he had evidence to show Bat's.

"So what's up with you and your Dad?" He asked.

I almost groaned out loud, Dick just had to know everything about everyone. "He's just been getting on my nerves is all, always talking to be over the com-link to make sure I'm OK, or right in the middle of a fight, telling me how to take the guy down. I'm twenty-one, I know how to fight already, why can't he just back off a little?"

Dick smiled, "You know, I used to think the same thing with Bruce, don't take your Dad the wrong way, he's just not ready to let go yet."

"Then maybe I ought a break his hands, think that would make him let go?" I asked, not

completely joking.

"OK, I'm starting to get worried by the only half-jokingness in your tone." He said.

"That's not a word." I pointed out.

"I did not call for a subject change." He protested.

"Don't worry, I won't resort to physical violence with my Dad. Two reasons, number one, he's my father, and I would never be able to hurt him, number two, he'd easily break my arm before I even grabbed a knife." I said, as we reached the Bat cave.

Bruce was sitting at the bat computer, waiting for us, "What took you so long?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to keep you waiting, but the nitwit who was supposed to give me a ride over here on a plane bailed on me." I said, glaring at Bruce. He glared right back.

"You better watch your mouth." He said.

Dick gave me a warning look that clearly said 'Do you want Bruce to get angry?' My answer was yes, I liked pushing his buttons, but I never went so far as to actually get him so angry he exploded.

Dick leaned over Bruce's shoulder, looking at a picture of the guy Bruce had been chasing, I looked over his other shoulder, and raised an eyebrow.

"This little bit of Intel is what brought me to town, good thing I've always had perfect timing." Dick said. "Take a look." He brought up a video of the guy running across the roof tops. He zeroed in to give a closer look at him. "I got this shot form a snitch, he says that this guy has been making some serious moves."

"The Red Hood." Bruce said.

"Could be," I said, "He bears a resemblance to the originally."

"Several Criminals have utilized this persona." Bruce said.

"One in particular," I said, referring to the Joker before he went insane, "But he's locked up."

"Not his M.O. either, there's been an uptake in drug dealing, but crime is down." Bruce said.

"Indeed it is." Said Alfred, walking in with a tray of drinks. "Master Bruce and Kimberley got almost three hours of sleep in the last two days. True busman's holiday."

I smirked, Alfred hated when Bruce and I didn't get enough sleep, speaking of sleep, I was starting to get really sleep right now.

"But he is locked up, like, a lot locked up. Maybe we should pay him a visit." Dick said, we turned to Bruce, but he wasn't there, we looked at the bat mobile to see him already in it, ready to go.

We both groaned, "Could you just once say let's get in the car, is that so hard?" Dick asked. We ran over, and jumped in.

Bruce looked at me uncertainly as we pulled p to Arkum, "You going to be OK?"

I nodded, "I won't flip out, I swear."

We walked in, and into Joker's room. He was in a straight jacket, as usual. He looked from Bruce, to Dick, to me, "You look good, been working out? You could probably use a little sun, but then again who am I to talk?" He laughed loudly.

Bruce put a photo of the new Red Hood down on the table, "He's calling himself the Red Hood, what do you know about him?"

The Joker looked at the picture," That he has horrible taste, when I wore that number it was classy, more flashy mature d than motor cycle fetish. Ah, these kids today."

Dick leaned across the table, "If your behind this in any way, we will find out, and your not-"

"Oh bird boy, your so much less fun now. All grown up and in your big boy pants, but still, better off than his replacement right?" The Joker asked, turning to me. "Tough making out with him when he's worm food huh?"

I ground my teeth together, and grabbed the Joker by his straight jacket, and hurled him over the table and into the wall. I grabbed his throat, and held him up, squeezing. He grimaced at first, but them smiled at me, "You going to do it this time, or are you just going to put me in another body cast for six months?"

I glared harder, and pulled my fist back, ready to cuff him, when Batman lightly put his hand over my fist. I unclenched it, and let the Joker drop. He fell to the floor, panting, "So disappointing. But back to the matter at hand, this new hoodie, do you really think I would stir up this much trouble, and not make sure you know it was me?" He burst into a fit of laughter, and we followed Bruce out of the door.

Bruce drove me home, and Dad was waiting up for me, "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I answered.

"Tell me." Dad said, glaring.

"There's a new want to be running around now. Shouldn't be hard to track him down and lock him up." I answered.

"What happened to the three bodies?" Dad asked.

I froze, "I turned off the communicator, how did you.." Dad met my gaze, not ashamed. "You bugged me? You put another speaker on me, didn't you?"

"Well, your always turning off the com-link, how else am I supposed to know what's going on?" He asked.

"Maybe you don't have to know everything about me, did you ever thing of that?" I asked.

"I'm your father, I have the right to know everything about my kid."

"Im not a kid anymore, I'm an adult, and you need to accept that Dad." I shouted.

"You go out every night and fight criminals who wouldn't think twice about killing you, do you really think that I'm OK with staying up all night not knowing if your going to come home?"

"You trained me to be able to go out by myself and not get killed by those guys, you don't need to worry about me!"

"Bruce trained Jason to do that, thought everything was alright, that he could take care of himself, looked what happened to him!" Dad shouted.

I froze, staring at Dad he stared back, neither of us said anything. We just looked at each other, neither was going to back down. "Don't. You. Dare. Bring. Jason. Into. This." I ground out, "He didn't die because Bruce gave him a little leash, he got killed because of the Joker. He made a rash decision, and things played out for the worse. That. Will. Not. Happen. To. Me. Stop. Assuming. It. Will."

I stormed upstairs, changing into my pajamas, and stuffing my costume under my bed. I curled up on my bed, and fell asleep crying. That was the first time in years Dad had mentioned Jason, and it was only to make an example out of his death. I wanted so bad for dad to just leave me alone about my work. I was ready to go it alone, why couldn't he see that?


	13. Chapter 13

OK, now, I made a little video for this book, oh yes, I'm so awesome! I think the song is pretty good for their relation ship, I mean when they had the fight, a few chapters ago. Oh, just copy and paste this into your little bar up there, and it will take you to you tube, where I posted the video: .com/user/amelia34479?feature=mhumStory Starts: Kimberley's point of view:

When I woke up, I just ignored Dad, and did my job. He seemed Ok with that. Whenever we'd have a fight, it would be awkward for a few days, when i was just itching to tell him I was sorry, but not this time. This time, he was in the wrong, not me. I was not going to be the first to cave this time. After hours where over, We both went downstairs to the basement, still not looking at each other, and got ready for that night. I had changed into my costume, and I was just about to leave, when Dad stopped me. "Bruce told me to tell you to meet him here." He gave me a slip of paper with an address written on it.

He turned around, and began fiddling with his latest toy. "Where is it?" I asked.

"I just gave it to you-"

"No, what you put on my costume, where is it?" I asked.

"You'll take it off."

"Of course I'm going to take it off, you'd you like it if I bugged you?" I shouted.

He turned around, and didn't answer. I growled, and stormed out, jumping on my bike, and riding to the address Bruce gave me.

I parked the bike a ways away, turns out the address was on a rooftop, and there I met not only Bruce, but Night Wing as well. "Hey kid, ready to stop the Red Hood?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, hey, if you were going to hide a mic. on someone's costume, where would you hide it?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"My dad bugged me." I said, "I almost shot him when I found out."

"He put it in the collar of your shirt." Bruce said, peering over the edge of the building we were standing on.

"How did you know?" I asked, reaching around my collar before pulling it off.

"Me and your Father are closer than you think." He said simply.

"Dad," I said into the little metal microphone, "If you ever try this again, I swear I will burn every one of your little gadgets." I dropped it to the ground, and stomped on it.

"More Daddy problems?" Dick asked.

"Getting worse every day." I muttered.

We were silent, and I looked over the edge of the building, and saw a roof top beneath us. Several guys were standing there, waiting for something. Then I saw the helicopter flying in, and land. Then some other guy that wasn't in the group that were strangely standing still hop into it. He had on leather, and a Red Hood. "That's him!" I exclaimed. I looked over my shoulder to see Bruce and Dick already jumping to the other roof top. "Dang Dick, your just as bad as him!"

I hopped over too, and Landed on the other roof top with Dick and Bruce. Dick took out this Bazooka looking thing, and fired it at the Helicopter as it tried to take off. It hit it, and electricity shot from it into the helicopter, frying the controls probably. Dick turned to Bruce, "You know what I've missed the most about running with you? The toys."

I smirked, "Let's clobber this guy."

"Stay sharp, we're not done yet." Bruce warned.

"You want to dance?" Asked the red hood from the helicopter, "Let's dance!"

The helicopter went down, and the cord attached to the metal contraption started to fall too. "Is that going to hold?" Asked Dick.

Bruce took the Bazooka from him, "No." He said quickly, running towards the edge where the helicopter was plummeting towards the ground.

"Okay, do you want me to, should I?" Dick started asking.

I pulled out a heavy duty, huge stapler from my belt, not the kind you find in offices, the kind used to staple cord to a roof to keep a helicopter that had the other end of the cord from hitting the ground killing a lot of people. "Let's just take care of this." I said, and started stapling the cord to the roof.

Bruce jumped off of the edge, and I watched as he shot another giant bazooka-like batarang into the helicopter and then shot an average sized one to a nearby roof top, he quickly connected the two, and the helicopter was held up, not killing anyone. The first few staples we had used pulled up, but the line held. Me and Nightwing both shot batarangs, well, I had a birdarang, and swooped down to bail Bruce out, each grabbing a shoulder.

We swung towards the building the Red Hood had hopped out to, and he started running. He jumped onto the edge of a building under construction, and started running along the edge. We quickly followed, but we were far more graceful about it. We started chasing him. Bruce threw a Batarang with a grappling line, but he dodged it, and then ducked into the building through one of the tarps. we quickly chased him through the building, me taking the lead. I was always faster than the others, speed was just one of the few things I took for granted, being born naturally with it.

I kept chasing him. I quickly gained, and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. "You lose." I said, grinning.

"Not quite baby." he said, and quickly twisted, and then shoved my shoulder, and wrapped his leg behind mine, throwing me off. I got back up quickly, and saw him jump through the window to another building also under construction. The only thing it had was metal pillars. The guy was insane. Never the less, I jumped to, landing on one of them quickly, and descending after him as he jumped to the ones beneath us. We followed him, Dick and Bruce had caught up to me by now. We chased him to the edge of the unfinished building, and he jumped off of it, landing on the roof top of a nearby building. We chased him across several roof tops, until he jumped onto a blimp that was flying, and then turned around, and shot at us. We quickly ducked behind the edge of the building.

JASON'S POINT OF VEIW:

I shot at them, but I knew they would dodge, other wise I wouldn't have dreamed of shooting at Kim. I jumped from the blimp to the roof of another building, and ran across it, Bruce, Dick, and Kim following closely behind. Bruce in the lead, he threw a batarang at me as I jumped away from the building, and it started to wrap around my leg. I pulled out my knife, and sliced it before it tightened all the way.

I kicked off of one building, and then landed on the edge of another. I jumped to the roof of a train station, grabbing a cable, and winging around so I could land softer.

KIMBERLEY'S POINT OF VEIW:

"That's impressive." Dick said.

"Nothing we haven't seen before." Bruce said, clearly unimpressed.

"If you say so." Dick replied. We followed Bruce as he jumped onto the roof of the train station too, we landed much softer than Red Hood.

We looked around, "I think we lost him." Dick said, disappointed.

I heard a beeping, and looked to my left to see bombs strapped the pillars, Bruce saw as well, "MOVE!" He bellowed, and we jumped between the over sized tracks. The explosion sounded, and I covered my ears. I opened my eyes, and looked up, to see the Red Hood, sitting on a motorcycle, Bruce and Dick looked up to, "you haven't lost your touch-"

A train came around the corner, and we jumped out of the way, Dick grabbing his leg in pain. The train passed, and The Red Hood was gone. Dick hissed in pain, and I turned my attention to him, as did Bruce.

We loaded him into the Bat plane, and flew to the Bat cave. Dick sat down on the bed after using me as a crutch to hobbled over there. Alfred came down, and started bandaging his leg up, turns out he had a fractured tibia. I felt sorry for him, he wasn't going to be doing any vigilante work for awhile.

Bruce was watching a video of the Red Hood the camera on his mask had caught. Dick watched from the bed, "He's got some skill huh?" Alfred who was bandaging his leg looked up at him for a moment, and returned to wrapping his leg. "And as much as I hate to belabor a point-"

"And still that is often exactly what you do." Alfred interjected.

"I'm chatty, it's part of my charm." Dick said, smirking. "I'm saying that our boy here has some skill. He's been trained, and trained well, like right there!" He said, point to the computer. I looked up, it was right at that moment where Bruce threw his Batarang around his ankle, and he cut the line. "That! He sliced that cable off his ankle before it went taught. You don't just do that, it has to be practiced, learned."

"Then there's the knife." I pointed out.

"What about it?" Dick asked.

"You know many knives that can cut my lines?" Bruce asked.

"Not many." Dick said, frowning.

"No, not many." Bruce agreed, turning back to the computer.

"Look, we obviously have ourselves a player, we need to- ouch!" Dick exclaimed, I looked over my shoulder, he was trying to stand up.

"Don't even think about it." I said. "You've got a fractured Tibia Dick. You can barley stand without crutches, it's going to take a few weeks for you to be caught up. The last thing you need to do is run around Gotham trying to track down this poser with us." I said, he opened his mouth to argue, but I interrupted him, "Don't even bother arguing with me Dick, you know you won't win."

He frowned, and Bruce said, "Alfred, take him home."

"Bruce, I can still help." He protested.

"You have helped, thank you." Bruce said.

"okay, but you know where to find me if you need me." He said, as Alfred handed him crutches, and started helping him to the car. "He did just thank me right?" Dick asked Alfred.

"Indeed he did sir." Alfred answered.

"Weird." Dick said, and walked out. I couldn't help but smirk at that, Bruce never really said thank you even if someone did something really great, he just wasn't good at it. I didn't mind, I wasn't in this for praise.

Bruce pressed a few keys, and a recording of the Red Hood played, "You haven't lost your touch-" The train cut him off.

Bruce typed hastily at the keys, and it played again "You haven't lost your touch B-"

I frown, and Bruce typed more, trying to get the train sound out of the recording, "You haven't lost your touch Bruce. Nice to see you Kim!"

Bruce stood up in shock, his fingers slamming on the keys. I backed up a few steps, shaking my head, there was no way! No one could find out our identities without Bruce knowing that they were trying months before they found out. I looked at Bruce, and saw him looking at Jason's Robin suit, I looked too. Ever since Jason died, Bruce out his costume in that glass case, it was his way of morning him I suppose.

I looked at the costume harder, and remembered all the days we spent together, our first date, our first real kiss. I still missed him, so much. 'If I could see him one more time, I'd kiss him right in front of everybody, and I wouldn't even think twice.' I thought.

JASON'S POPINT OF VEIW:

I got back to my small apartment, and sat down on my bed. I took off my red helmet, and set it on the bed beside me. I took off my domino mask, and rubbed my eyes, and then my forehead, trying not to think of Kim. I soon found it was impossible. She looked even more beautiful after all these years. Her blue wig still covered her rust red hair, I actually preferred her red hair over her blue wig. It just looked like her more then the blue. Her eyes were still the prettiest blue I had ever seen, and she had grown a few inches over five years, she was taller than her mother, going to be as tall as her Dad I guess. I was still taller then her. That's what I noticed first about her father when I came over to her house for dinner, I was taller than him. Back then, he could have taken me down easily, not so much now. I wonder what they would say if I walked over to the weapons shop like I used to, sat on the counter in front of Kim, and asked, "So, how about that movie?"

She had looked so perfect in her costume. I hadn't expected her to keep the same one, but she had, just made a few adjustments, like I had with the Robin suit. (If you guys want to see it, go here and scroll down the page: .com/stories/18704198/blue-jay-a-jason-todd-love-story-13

Her style hadn't changed at all, neither had her color, just the tone of her color. She still wore the same masks, and the same gloves, she had lost the leather jacket. Her blue utility belt was now the same color blue as her shirt, and had B on the belt buckle. She had a different style of pants now, it was lines with leather, and had padding around the knees, my guess was that her dad pushed that on her, she didn't care about protection, she wanted free movement. That's why her first costume was almost entirely spandex. She still wore a sleeveless shirt, but no hood, she hadn't grown out of converse either. She had changed physically too. Kim had gotten more muscular, her abs had shown clearly threw the spandex shirt. Her naturally broad shoulders and long arms now had the muscle to back up the size. Beneath those pant legs, I was sure that her legs were just as muscular.

There had been something entirely different in her eyes though. Beneath the usual happiness that Kim always seemed to have, there was sadness. I wondered why, was it because of my death? No, I could see that in her eyes as well, separate from the sadness that clouded the back corners of her eyes. She was sad about something else, what else? What had happened to her while I was gone? Whatever it was, I couldn't help her with it right now, she was a big girl, she could handle it for a few more days until I could reveal myself to her. Unless I died when Bruce made his decision. If for no other reason, I hoped Bruce chose the other option so I could live to tell Kim what I had wanted to since I had crawled out of the Lazarus Pit.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce didn't acknowledge me when I came into the bat cave, Alfred did though, Alfred always made sure to do the little things that Bruce thought were pointless. Like praise us, or say a simple hello. "Good evening Miss Kimberley, I'm surprised your father let you come tonight."

He was referring to the argument me and Dad had had last night, when I got home. He and I had argued back and forth, neither of us backing down one inch. We both brought up every petty thing from our past, to angry to realize how hateful and child like we were being. Worse thing about it, Mom heard it all, she was standing right in front of us, crying when we got louder. Fortunately we were sane enough to word everything so it sounded like we were fighting over me going to college. Dad yelled saying that I had to go, and I had no choice in the matter. Meaning I had to leave my communicator on, that he was in charge and I had to listen to him all the time. I argued back, saying that I was old enough to make my own decisions, that he raised me to make my own decisions and I needed to make them, and he needed to back off and let me live my life and get off my back about school. Meaning basically the same thing, but he needed to get off my back about being Blue Jay. he had even gone so far as to bring Jason up again, Mom ha screamed at him, saying that was uncalled for, and before I even knew what I was doing, I clocked him in the face. I then had ran outside onto my motorcycle, and had sped of, I had rented a motel room. I always kept spare utility belt and costume in my motorcycle's side bag. I had gotten three phone calls from my Mom, I had answer the last one, telling her I was fine. She begged me to come home, I said I would as soon as I got an apology from Dad. Needless to say, neither Dad or Mom had called me since then.

I shrugged, "I'm not living at home anymore."

That got Bruce's attention, "You realize that your father isn't going to just let you run away, he's going to be looking for you."

"I know, but I'm twenty-one, he can't make me do anything, if he does I'll go to the cops. He needs to get off my back about this." I said, gesturing to my costume, "It's my life, and I'm old enough to do this myself. I'm more than ready, why can't he just-" I stopped myself, I was rambling out my problems to them, and they hadn't asked me to. I shook my head, "Sorry."

Bruce stayed silent, looking at the screen, Alfred smiled, "Do not apologize Miss Kimberley, everyone needs to talk to someone, perhaps if you have time, I could listen sometime tomorrow?"

"That's sweet Alfred, but I'm fine." I lied. It was a terrible lie, and I knew it, however, working with Bruce taught me two things, one, don't be afraid to hang someone off a building by there feet for information, and two, don't show emotion to anyone, even your friends. God knows he never showed much emotion to Dick or me. I think that part of the reason Dick became Nightwing. Because he was tired of Bruce and his ever-present poker face.

I looked at the computer screen, and gasped, it was a DNA test, between Jason and Red Hood. I glared at Bruce fiercely, I had had enough of my dad bringing Jason up. I didn't want it from Bruce too. "Bruce Wayne!" I shouted, "What are you thinking?"

"That Jason is still alive."

I walked right up to him, and got in his face, glaring right into his eyes, "Bruce, listen to me, Jason. Is. Dead. I saw his body, your the one who brought his body back, he's dead!"

"I have reason to believe he's alive." He said firmly.

"No! Your tired, and delirious, you haven't had a full nights sleep in weeks, probably months, right? Alfred, tell him he's-" The computer beeped, meaning the DNA test was done, we all stared. It was a perfect match. I took a step was alive. The boy I loved was alive. He was killing people. He was killing criminals. He was a villain. He was alive. I had touched him last night. He had called me baby last night. He was alive. He was in Gotham somewhere. He was murdering people. He had killed three men right in front of me. He had run away from me last night. He was alive. Jason Todd, my boyfriend, my coworker, the one who completed me, my perfect match was alive. I fell to my knees, holding my head, tears gushed out of my eyes like a waterfall. I made no noise however. Alfred and Bruce talked to me, tried to comfort me, but I didn't hear them at all. All I heard was Jason's voice, everything he said, his smile, us kissing, every moment we had together. I wanted to see him. I wanted to touch him again, knowing it was him. I wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to have some assurance that he was still mine. I hugged my sides, not my head anymore. I felt like someone was squeezing my heart, probing it with their bare hand. Jason. Was. Alive. I don't know how long I laid there, but I do know that when I was finally pulled to my feet, I snapped out of it.

I looked at Bruce, tears running down my cheeks still, "Bruce..." So many questions flashed through my mind, like why he wouldn't have come to us, how long had he been like this, and was he even still the same Jason, but all that came out was, "How could this happen?"

He furrowed his brow, and turned back to the computer, "I don't now, but I'm going to find out."

He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm, "Bruce..." I said, drawing my statement out as long as I could, "Please bring him back."

He grabbed my shoulders, looked me in the eyes, and said, "Kimberley, I swear to you, I _will_ bring Jason back. I will _not_ fail him again."

He walked out, and I called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to the man who did this." He said plainly.

I looked to Alfred for answers, but he had no clue. I turned back to the computer, and then to Alfred, "Alfred, why hasn't he come back to us?"

He smiled sadly at me, "I do not know Miss Kimberley, but please, the words I am about

to say, take them to heart." I nodded, pulling the mask I had tucked into my pocket on.

"Master Jason, what ever dark miracle or curse that has brought him back, he chose not to come to us. Whether for a good reason or a bad reason, I do not know. All I know is that is what he did. Master Jason loved you Miss Kimberley, however, the Jason you knew, would he have stayed away this long?"

I looked at the floor, "Only if he had a _really_ good reason, Jason wasn't able to stay away for long. He only did when he thought it was vital, and sometimes he still couldn't stay away.

"Exactly, that is all I have to say, do what you will." He said, and went upstairs. I put my mask on, and sat down in front of the computer, waiting for Bruce to get back.

Finally, he did. "Ra's did this." He growled out.

"Ra's Al Ghul?" I asked, "How?"

"Ra's has walked this earth for over five centuries, he does so by bathing in the Lazaros Pit, it turns him young again. Apparently, it can also bring the dead back to life." He growled, getting into the Bat plane.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find Jason." He said.

"I want to come." I said, grabbing the edge of the plane.

He looked at me for a moment, then said, "OK, but Kimberley, promise me something."

"Depends on what it is." I said.

"If Jason and I... if I can't get through to Jason, and he starts to fight me, please don't interfere, run." He said.

I frowned, looking up at him, and said, "Bruce, this is Jason we're talking about, you know he would never-"

"He's different now Kim." He said forcefully, "The Lazaros Pit changed him, made him..." He was at loss, not wanting to say it.

"Just say it Bruce." I said.

He looked at me for a moment, and said, "It altered his mind, he's technically... insane."

It hit me like a slap in the face, "But there's hope right?"

"Yes, there is, but Kim if I can't get through to him, run. Don't think about what Jason used to be like, don't remember anything he used to do, just please, run." He said, trying to get it through to me.

I was silent for a long time, "I will not fight Jason, I promise you that."

He sighed, "Fine, let's go."

I hopped in the seat behind him, and he took off. We flew for awhile, and the Alfred called over the radio, "Sir! Patch into the media!"

Bruce pressed a button, and then the news came up, "We're live in downtown Gotham where the Joker has-"

Without waiting, Bruce flew the plane towards the area, where Joker was making his latest scandal. "How did he get out of Arkum?"

"Black Mask, when he couldn't handle the Red Hood, he turned to him." Bruce answered, flying faster, "Kimberley, I have a plan."

DOWNTOWN GOTHAM,THIRD PERSONPOINT OF VEIW:

Joke stood onto to a big truck, pouring gasoline all over the people tied up inside. "I'm a little tea cup short and stout, here it my handle here is my spout." He whispered, cackling at the end a little.

Black Mask struggled inside of the truck, his assistant and other people who used to work for him where also tied up in there. "This wasn't part of the deal! Let me out of here you Freak!" He yelled.

Joker tossed the rest of the gasoline in, and then took out a lighter, "I thought you'd like to see some familiar faces, after all, most of these guys used to work for you." He flicked the lighter a few times, but it didn't catch.

Suddenly, someone called out, "who's that up there?"

"Get a light on him!" shouted another.

Attention was called to the top pillar of the bridge, and there you saw a man dressed in biker gear, and a red hood covering his face. The Joker smiled, "Well look at you! Mr. Hood! You know I used to where something like that back in my day, mine was more flashy matre D than motorcycle fetish, you kids today!" He flicked his lighter a few more times, "I'm sorry could you give me a minute, I was just in the middle of setting fire to your gang."

"Go ahead, do you think I care if that scum dies?" He asked.

"Don't know." The Joker confessed, "I just wanted to get your attention."

"Oh you've always had my attention, but what I really wanted, was an audience with you." He said.

The Joker perked up, "I'm sorry, that seems to imply that _you_ organized this little clam bay."

"I did." He said, "Sure I had lots of plans, but the end game was getting Black Mask so desperate, that he'd cut a deal. He was the only one with the connections to get into Arkum, and get you out."

Inside the truck, Black Mask couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You can't. Trust. Anybody."

The Joker smiled, "So, I've been bamboozled, oh my."

"I wouldn't under sell it, it took a lot of work to bring about our reunion." He said.

"Reunion? Have we met before?" Joker asked.

"Yes, we have." Jason said dangerously.

The Joker smiled again, "Well, here's to warm memories!" He flicked the lighter again, and it caught this time, he dropped it in, and soon smoke billowed out, along with screams.

Suddenly, the Bat plane swooped in, and foam dropped out, dousing the flame. A line was dropped, with Blue Jay on it. She grabbed the Joker by his collar, pulling him along as the cable slowly wound up. Jason ran along the pillar, jumping and catching the line right under Blue Jay. She gave him a pleading look, "Please, Ja-"

He cut the line under her, letting himself and the Joker drop. Blue Jay couldn't be sure, but she thought that she saw regret behind Jason's hood.

She was pulled back into the Bat plane, and Bruce told her, "Don't leave the plane, this is between me and Jason."

She nodded, knowing that this was deeper than she could understand. But after she heard an explosion, she couldn't stay away, she flew the bat plane to where she knew Bruce was because of the tracker he always kept on him, incase he disappeared and they needed to find him. She flew it outside an abandoned apartment building, and heard a gunshot, and then a smaller explosion. She jumped into the building through the window, and saw Jason, without his hood on, drop his gun, and fall to the floor.

Joker laughed, "You did it! You rootin tootin eagle eyes Goth loving marks man! You manage to find a way to win! yet everyone still loses!"

Jason took out a button, and pressed it. A beeping came from the fire place, a bomb, set for twenty second. I looked at Jason, and he smiled back at me, and it was right then that I realized, that he wasn't as different as we thought. That he, deep down, was still the Jason Todd I met years ago. Still the Jason Todd I loved, and hopefully, still the Jason Todd who loved me. Bruce lunged for the bomb, about to disarm it, but joker grabbed him, "NO! This is better! Were all going out together, don't you just love a happy ending?"

Bruce and Joker wrestled, and I walked over to Jason, and knelt beside him, He smiled at me, and touched my face lightly "Hey Kim, how about that movie?"

I smiled back, and tears ran down my face. I pulled his head into my shoulder, cradling him slightly, and stroking his hair. "We're all going to die now you insane idiot."

"I've died before," He reminded me, "It's not as bad as they make it out to be."

I smiled, "I'm going to be with you this time."

His wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing the side of his face into my shoulder more, "Doesn't sound as bad this time, if your with me."

I kissed his forehead lightly, and then I felt myself pulled back, and out of the window. Bruce had wrestled the Joker off of him, and had yanked me out the window with him,

"JASON!" I screamed. The explosion went off.

Red and yellow painted the night. "No." I whispered. He was gone again, I had lost him. Jason Todd was dead again, and this time, he wasn't coming back. i cried, very hard, and very loud. Bruce jumped back over to the now ruined apartment, and found Joker, but not Jason. Not even his body.

Bruce took me back home, and Dad helped me to my room. I told him everything that had happened, he held me, and I fell asleep crying softly in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

I shouldn't have been surpirsed he wasn't dead. Bruce didn't find his body, that alone should have prepared me for the soul crushing truth. He had been trained by Bruce to overcome almost anything life threw at him, that explosion, avoiding it last minute while Bruce was distracted with throwing me out the window, ad I was distracted by being thrown out the window was so easy for him to take advantage of. I should not have been surprised at all when I walked into my bedroom a week after the incident to find him sitting on my bed. 

He looked up at me, smiling, "Hey Kim." 

I took a step back, not beleiving what I was seeing, "J- ja- ja." The name would not come out. 

He stood up, walked over to me, and embraced me, tightly. I was still shocked, and pulled way, ignoring his hurt expression, "No, your, your dead!" I protested. 

He smiled grimly, "I've been dead before Kim, did you really think i would make you lose me again?" 

I frowned, staring at the floor, "Yes." 

He was silent for a moment, and then he tilted my chin up, and looked at me sadly, "Why would you think I would do something like that?" 

"Bruce told me everything." I said softly. 

"So?" He asked, still looking a little hurt. 

"I know what you tried to get Bruce to do Jason, you tried to get him to kill the Joker, or shoot you I the face." My voice cracked, "The Jason I knew would have never done that. 

He cupped my face in both hands, "Kimberley,I know you can't understand, but Bruce... he didn't avenge me when I died, he put my costume in a glass case to mourn me, he didn't do anything else." He put his forehead on mine, "That was just something we had to settle between us Kim, and it's over now." 

Tears gathered in my eyes, and I told him, "Bruce says you've changed, that your not the same Jason I used to know." 

He frowned, pulling his head away from mine, and grabbing my shoulders, "Do you beleive him?" 

I was silent, and then said, "I don't know what to beleive anymore Jason." 

His sad look got even worse, "I'm still me Kim, I still love you." 

I stared at him, and then threw myself into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. I didn't cry. I didn't make a noise. I just hugged him. He stroked my hair, and pulled me over to the bed. He sat down next to the bed, leaning his back against it, and pulled the side of my face into his shoulder, much like I had down three weeks ago to him. He whispered into my ear, "I have always loved you, I love you now, and I will always love you Kim. You have got to believe that." 

I nodded stiffly, and didn't say anything. He sighed, and stroked my hair more. I don't know how long we sat like that, but it was aleast for an hour. Finally, I looked up at him, and said, "Are you gonna stay this time?" 

He smiled, "I have to leave soon, have to stop a shipment of drugs that Black Mask is planning to sell to kids, but I won't leave forever, I promise." 

I nodded, and he stood up, and went to open my bedroom door, "Jason." 

"Yes?" 

"My father is still awake downstairs, you might wanna go out the window." I said. 

He smiled, "Right." He opened the window, and disappeared into the night. I couldn't help be try to see him, a shadow, a small twitch of movement, anything, but Jason Todd was one of the few people that are better than me at stealth. He was only seen when he wanted to be seen. 

I sighed, and curled up on my bed, smiling, my world was OK again. Jason was alive, and he was going to come back every now and then. I wasn't going to be alone anymore. The boy, no, man I loved, was still alive, and if I had anything to do with it he was going to stay that way. Dad would not find out, I would make sure of that, I wouldn't let Bruce find out either. I don't know what was going to happen in my future, but as long as Jason was going to be apart of it, I didn't care. 

THE NEXT NIGHT: 

Blue Jay was running across rooftops, not really paying attention, tonight was actually peacful for once. I was actually hoping for some action, this was the first timeI had gone out without my comlink, and I was determined to do something big tonight to prove that I could function just as well without it. As soon as I jumped onto the next roof, arms grabbed me, and yanked me towards them, and before I could tell who it was, lips crashed onto mine. I opened my eyes, and saw Jason,his red helmet hood thingy wasn'ton him, but his domino mask was.I quickly kissed back, and wrapped my amrs around his neck, while his snaked around my waist. 

After a few minutes, he pulled back, and took a deep breath, and then put his forehead on mine, smiling. "Took you long enough." He said. 

"Give me a break, I actually have people to sneak past when I leave my house." I countered. 

"Touche." He said smirking. 

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked. 

He smiled, "Well, I thought about some normal dates, but then again, we're not exactly a normal couple huh?" 

"Nope." 

"So, how about we blow up a shipment of drugs Black Mask ordered?" He asked. 

"Sounds fun, let's go." 

He led me to the boating docks, and we tied up the crew, and threw them out onto the dock, and then set the bombs. We pressed the button, and ran like we we're being chased by a demon. We took cover behind some metal crates, and laughed as we heard it explode. "Best date ever." I said. 

"Agreed." He said, draping an arm over my shoulders. "We should do this more often." 

He leaned in, and kissed me. I kissed back, and tangled my fingeres into his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned over me. After a few minutes, we pulled away, and panted slightly. My fingers detatched themselves from his hair, and I slowly pulled his domino mask off, and I stared into his eyes, amasing green eyes, just like the dayI met him. He smiled, and took mine off, looking into my blue eyes. his hands travled up to my wig, andhe slowly and carefully pulled it off, letting my short rusty red hair fall out. He out his head ontop of mine, and sniffed my hair. I couldn't help but think, 'if Dad saw me right now...' I shoved the thought away, I didn't care what Dad would say about me and Jason. I was my own person now, I was twentey-one, and I didn't need some one to tell me what to do anymore. It was time to make my own decisions, even if they weren't good ones.


	16. Chapter 16

I was waiting in the bat-cave for Bruce to get done with his meeting, when Alfred walked in, and spoke up, "You know Master Bruce will not aprove of you and Master Jason." 

I looked up at him, faking an inoscent look, "I don't know what your talking about Alfred." 

"Do not try to deny it Kimberley, all the proof I need is in your back pocket." He said. 

I frowned, and my hand shot to the back pocket on my leather jeans, and I pulled out Jason's dark green domino mask, "Oh." I muttered. 

"I am a butler, Miss Kimberley, not an idiot." He said with a slight smirk. 

"Are you gonna tell Bruce?" I asked. 

"No, however, I hope you know he _will_ find out, but he isn't the one I'd be worried about." He said. 

"Dad would flip." I mummbled. 

"How long do you intend to keep this from them both?" He asked. 

"As long as I can Alfred, as long as I can." I said, repeating the statment to show how seriouse I was about it. 

He nodded, "My advice, do not forget to give Master Jason his item back, and more importantly, do not carry them around with you." 

"Thanks Alfred." I said quietly. He nodded, and left. After awhile, Bruce came, and we went on patrol, stopping a few muggings, and breaking up another round of Black Mask's thugs. I was silent, not saying any killer lines or smart alec comments to the guys we beat up, a first for me, well not really. I had been like this when Jason died, but I had a far off look in my eyes. This time, I was completely consentrated, but silent. 

Bruce knew something was up, he knew there was a reason I wasn't grieving like the first time. I could only hope that he guessed it was because I was used to the idea of Jason dead. I knew that it was impossible though. He was going to find out, and when he did, I was dead, he could be scarrier than the devil himself when he wanted to be. He, however was not the one I was worried about, my Dad could be a million times worse. 

THREE WEEKS LATER: 

I had just gotten home from being Blue Jay, and it was about three in the morning. I walked in the front door, and Dad was there, behind the counter, glaring. "Kimberely, we need to talk." 

I nodded, hoping this wasn't what I thought it was. I stood across from him, taking off my mask, "What is it Dad?" 

He stood up, glaring at me, we were eye to eye. "You've been seeing Jason Todd." He said, spitting out the name like it was trash. I was silent and he got angry with my silence. "You don't even deny it!" 

"What's there to deny?" I asked. 

His mouth fell open in shock, and then he got angry again, "What have you been doing with him?" He growled out. 

"Dating him." I responded. 

"How long?" He asked, trying to calm down. 

"Three weeks." I said, shrugging. 

His glare intensified, "You are goin to stop seeing him, understnad?" 

"Yes, but I'm sorry, I can't obey you." I said calmly. 

"Kimberley Mathilda! You will do as I say or," He reached across the counter, and grabbed my mask, "You will give up Blue Jay." 

My eyes widend in horror, give up Blue Jay? How could I? She was like a part of me nowdays. I couldn't live without her, just like I couldn't live without my heart, or my brain. I looked down at the floor, "I won't see him anymore Dad." 

He took a deep breath, "Good." He handed me my mask back, andI went upstairs to change. I wasn't going to obey him of course, I was out with jason the next night. Dad told Bruce what I had done, and that he put a stop to it, Bruce didn't lecture me, trusting my father's usual firmness in disaplin had been enough punishment. Alfred saw right through it. 

I was out with Jason the next night. This time we were sitting on the edge of WAYNE ENTERPRISES, just talking about nothing. Then he slowly moved his hand from mine, and it travled up my arm to my chin. He turned my face towards him, so the moon light was reflecting off of it, and smiled. "You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, do you?"

I blushed slightly, trying to look away, but his grip tightend ever so slightly, haulting my attempt. Next thing I know, his lips are a hair from mine, his breath tickling my lips. "Your the most beautiful thing in the world. Not just right now, but every time I see you, and I want you to know, I love you. He said, by the time he was done talking, my lips were twitching, waiting for him to kiss me with enthusiasum I desperatley tried to keep hidden.

But the kiss never came, he pulled away, and let my chin go, turning away from me to look at the moon. I frowned, disappointed about being deprived of a kiss I knew would have benn spectacular.

I heard him chuckly lightly, he had done it on purpose, trying to 'leave me wanting more' so to speak. I cleared my throat, and he turned towards me again, lips opening to say something clever or taunting, but I stopped him, "Dad found out about this... about us." 

"Are you going to listen to him?" He asked. 

"No." I said, and just let the matter drop. I headed Alfred's advice, and was more careful about my relationship with Jason. 

Jason Todd loved me, I loved him. We both loved each other, and nothing would ever chane that. Little did I know, that our relationship was going to be pushed to the breaking point soon. Literally.


	17. Chapter 17

Three months. That's how long I was able to keep Jason and me a secret again. Then something happend, something that no matter what, would reveal me and Jason. I got pregnat. I was in the bathroom, looking at the pregnacy test with disbelief. How could this happen? How could we let this happen? We should have been more careful. I shook my head, trying to make some kind of excuse, maybe the test was a false positive? I tried to remember my last period. I was two weeks late. I ran my fingers through my hair, I was pregnat, there was no doubt about that. 

I put my hands over my stomach, rubbing it slightly, "It's OK." I whispered. "I'll figure something out." 

So, I did the only thing I could have done. I went to Dick, and told him everything, he was mad when he found out about Jason. "So, when did it happen?" 

"Three weeks ago." I mumbled. 

"And he hasn't stopped visiting you, and you haven't noticed a change in his behavior?" He asked. 

"Nope." I said. 

Dick sighed, sitting next to me on his couch, "It's going to be OK Kim, I'll help you tell your Dad." 

I nodded, and we walked over to my house, Mom and Dad sat down across the table from us, "Mom, Dad, something wonderful happend." I started. 

I told them everythng as well, of course, that meant telling Mom about Blue Jay, and Jason's real death, his resurection, and basically everything I had ever kept from her, or Dad. 

Dad exploded, he went off into this huge rant, screaming at me to the point where I started crying, Dick put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. Mom was to stunned to speak, and then she got over it. She yelled at me and dad for keeping this from her, I had never seen either of my parents so anrgy. 

Dad leaned across the table, "YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE JASON AGAIN! HE'S ROTTEN FOR YOU, HE'LL RUN AS SOON AS HE FINDS OUT!" 

I stood up, getting in Dad's face as well, "WHAT ELSE? ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME PUT IT UP FOR ADOPTION?" I asked, one hand on my stomach. 

Mom put a hand on Dad's shoulder, "We would never do that Kim, it's your baby, are you happy about this?" 

I looked down at my stomach, and then back at her, "Yes." 

She nodded, "Than I'm happy for you, but honey, Jason, he's not going to be happy, he'll run Kim." 

I stepped away from the table, "Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter either way, I can't let it... him get tangled up with Jason and his life. Letting myself get shoved into it is one thing, but I'm not going to let that happen to my little boy."

Dick smiled slightly, "It's a boy? Isn't it a little early to be able to tell?"

I shrugged, "I keep seeing a boy in my head. I can't really imagine it being a girl." 

I looked at them pleadingly, "Please don't tell Jason." 

They agreed, and after my father had also calmed down, he asked what I was planning to do. "Run." I said, "I can't believe that I'm going to, but I am. I'm going to miss Jason, but... it's for the best." I mummbled. 

Dick stood up, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Do what you think is best Kim, we'll be behind you all the way." 

I nodded, and that night, I left Gotham, without seeing Jason. I couldn't risk chickening out and telling him erything. I don't know what Mom and Dad told him, but I do know, that nine months later, after living in a small town in the middle of nowhere, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl, she looks so much like Jason. She had my eyes though, and my hair. Her ear shape, her nose, almost everything else, was just like Jason. I still love Jason, and I hope he still loves me too. Maybe one day, when Justine is old enough, we'll go back to Gotham, and I can introduce her to her father. If he still loves me, then maybe we can be a family, if not, then maybe he can at least visit Justine every now and then.

If he was completely furiouse about it, and refused the see Justin, then I don't know what I'd do. I do know Dick would make a really good uncle though. 

Fin 

OK guys, I am so sorry that I ended it this way, but there will be a sequal about their daughter, Justine Todd. I already have her costume and a lot of her life planned out. Please, no hate mail, I hate hate mail. I'm sorry again about Blue Jay, but a few chapters ago, I started wondering how to end Kimberely and Jason. A family maybe? Then I realised, that in Gotham, Blue Jay andthe Red Hood could never have a proper family, it would have been to risky. I started thinking if they could still have a kid, and then I realised, I really like the idea of Jason asa father figure. Now, Justine's story is going to be based more off the comis books than the movie. She's going to be around Dick when he took over as batman, and his Robin, Damian Wayne. If you don't know who those people are, go to , and look them up.

The sequal will be called 'Jason Todds Daughter' Yes, I know, bad name. Couldn't think of anything.

And Yes, Justine Todd is a cheap copy of Newsiesgirllace's character Justin Todd, who's real name is Kiara Farmer. I read about her character, and I was all 'I must use the name Justin!'. So, yeah. Review... please? It is the last chapter after all.


End file.
